Interrogating Hux
by Eclectica167
Summary: After Hux is captured in a daring Resistance raid his interrogators can't get him to talk. Poe trusts one of his officers, but her allegiances are more fluid than he expects. Taken back to the Finalizer she strikes an unusual deal with Hux that could risk both their lives if it's discovered, but can he trust her any more than Poe could? Set post Last Jedi
1. Chapter 1

"He's not talking" Poe's voice sounded resigned, it had been a long few days and we were all tired. We'd lost two good soldiers in the raid on General Hux's shuttle and the whole unit was disheartened by our lack of good information in return,.

Brushing my sweaty hair back from my face, I considered our available options. Our main leadership with off planet, Poe had set up a small raiding party to kidnap Hux and his small party from the village they had been tipped off a Resistance leader was hiding. He couldn't afford another failure, since Leia had died he'd been under increasing pressure to align his methods to the wishes of the Rebel hierarchy - what was left of it. I owed him a lot, he'd got me out of a rather sticky situation of my own making on a planet in the Outer rim of the galaxy, but I had seen a certain look in his eyes that warned me off being too sympathetic. Good looking with his dark hair and eyes, I couldn't bring myself to start something that I would too easily walk away from.

Our current location was a small farm, dusty and run down but isolated from anything else by hundreds of clicks. So far we'd escaped detention from First Order recovery parties, but time was running out.

We needed to him to talk. Our spies on his ship, the FInalizer, must have been detected because their reports had come to a sudden end. Without that intelligence we would spend the next months running blind. And I was tired of running.

I wasn't surprised. As much as the Resistance despised the First Order, we grudgingly had to admit the quality of their training - and at the core of that ethos of discipline was Hux. When he'd been brought into the compound we'd watched in silence as he walked past, back straight as iron, head high, even when being dragged into a cell by our fighters. Even dishevelled and handcuffed he was an intimidating figure, his eyes scanning us with utter disdain. No wonder he hadn't broken.

"Plan B?"

Poe shot me a look, his expression worried. We'd discussed it as a possible, but desperate option, but now it looked like the only choice we had left. We had no more time. Good old fashioned torture hadn't worked so it was my turn. We had to try something he wouldn't suspect, something he wouldn't be expecting.

"Are you sure? We could try to get him off planet, take him back to our main forces" but we both knew that was too risky.

I touched his arm, trying to reassure him and he grabbed my hand staring into my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you" he said softly,

"I win his trust and we get what we need. Simple. Don't worry" Smiling encouragingly I hoped my face hadn't betrayed my rising excitement. No one, not even Poe knew the specifics of my plan - then again, neither did I really. All I knew was that I wanted to walk into that room holding one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. The thought of it was intoxicating.

"The guards know what to do?" He nodded as I wrapped the cloak around me and put up the hood.

"Remember, no one else in the room and no eyes."

Poe nodded again, but his eyes still betrayed his discomfort with the idea.

The door swung open, at the centre of the room sat a man with flame red hair, his uniform was torn in places, overcoat gone, blood trickling down from a cut on his forehead. His hair, so neatly slicked back, fell in front of his green eyes in sweaty turned towards me, my features hidden under the cloak, a sneer marring his handsome face. So this was the great General.

I nodded at the two men who had been tasked with guarding him and watched silently as they blindfolded him and followed my other instructions as I explained to them in detail earlier.

My hood had stopped him from seeing my face as i had entered and I had cruelly enjoyed his look of panic when the cloth had robbed him of his sight. As I walked around his chair he tried to follow the sound, cocking his head at the sound of my footsteps. This was a man completely used to being in control, I would enjoy denying him that.

"I know pain won't make you talk" I said softly, facing him.

Hux sniggered.

"A woman? Is this the best torturer the Resistance can find? You and your rebel scum friends are running out of time. When I'm free I'll hunt down all you rebel scum and make you pay. You'll be begging for your lives as i have you executed"

Chuckling to myself, I decided to stop lying to myself. My motives for offering myself for this plan were entirely self serving.

Oh, his confidence was admirable, but he still twitched as he heard the distinct sound of a blade sliding out from the scabbard I had strapped to my thigh. The blade was small and thin but it held one of the sharpest edges in the galaxy.

I discarded the cloak, I had no reason to hide any longer. This particular planet we'd found refuge on was too warm for my taste, and I enjoyed the coolness of the air of the room on my skin not covered by the thin dress I was wearing. What no one else knew was that I wasn't wearing anything underneath. But this was going to be hot work after all.

I pushed my foot between his calves, kicking them apart. He didn't stop me, more focused on the feel of the tip of the blade I'd already placed on the triangle of bare chest his torn shirt had made visible. A tiny spot of blood appeared on his pale skin and I resisted the urge to lick it off.

Hux's face tried to maintain its mask of control and disdain, but the blindfold was doing its work – disorientating him and leaving him unsure as to what I intended to do. He was ready for more pain but that had never been my intention.

Removing the blade from his chest, I straddled him, his thighs taking my weight as I nestled my core against him. He grunted in surprise, whatever he had been expecting it probably wasn't this. Smiling I wondered what Poe would think if he could see what I was doing, poor lamb. This most certainly wasn't what he was envisaging when I said I could win Hux's trust. Whether I could do that was yet to be seen of course, but either way I was going to have some much overdue fun. I could feel the roughness of his trousers against my naked pussy and my excitement began to build as I imagined what lay beneath.

The General's breathing was beginning to become ragged, and I took my time to enjoy the view of his unshaved cheekbones, full lips and the feel of his warm body under me. He was younger than I had expected, slightly less years than me. The black uniform had only hinted at the strength of his tall, lean body. Tucking my knife back in its holder I stroked his cheek with my fingertip, tracing the trickle of blood that had meandered down through the stubble. He didn't flinch as I leant forward, taking care to ensure that I pressed the length of my body and breasts against his chest.

"Do you like to play games General?" using a tone I hoped was playful yet slightly menacing.

He struggled then slightly before gaining control over himself again. I was pretty sure First Order officers that this sort of interrogation was not in their training manual. Although, in truth, I didn't really have any intention of asking him any questions.

"Your games will not work on me rebel scum, I will not talk whatever you have..." his sentence tailed off as I gently kissed his neck, the shock rendering him temporarily speechless. He tasted of salt and something undefinable but delicious,

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed

"You see, I've heard about you. Youngest General in the First Order" Another kiss, this time tracing slightly lower as my hands pulled his shirt apart, the buttons ripping away as I did so.

"Vicious father, who, if the rumours we've heard are correct, you had killed and then took his position..." My hands stroked across the damp warmth of his exposed chest, pushing the material off his shoulders. His skin was smooth and pale, wrapping over firm muscle. Very nice.

Palpable anger flooded through Hux, his body rigid with hatred for me and everything he believed I stood for. That would pass. I kissed his chest again, putting my fingertips against his dry lips shushing him as he went to speak.

"You've felt pain every day of your life, I bet it's your daily companion, why would I bring you pain? I've got a much better idea" He was silent, telling himself I expected that he was only enduring my caresses, not enjoying them. But he was enjoying them, I could feel a growing hardness pushing up against me, making me slick with desire.

Holding myself close into him with one hand, I let the other brush down him, relishing the damp hardness of his pale muscled body till I paused at the band of his trousers.

Hux had grown still, wary, angry still I knew but also on the back foot, still unable to understand what my intentions could be. Perhaps he thought I was setting him up just to humiliate him, I'd already sensed an edge to his aggression that hinted a lack of confidence. If he thought that he underestimated just how much I wanted him from the moment I had seen him. And part of winning his trust would be showing him that my intentions, in that respect at least, were honest.

The hot hardness against my core was increasing by the moment, only intensifying my own growing heat. I could feel how wet I was, and cursed my lack of control. I had wanted to draw this out, tease him, but my own impatience was driving me on. My hand fumbled to release him from his trousers, and I silently thanked whatever gods were listening that he, like me, wasn't wearing any underwear. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips as I softly stroked the long hard length of him, pleased that his blindfold hide my smile of delight, He was big, bigger than I had hoped, and all I could think of was having him inside me. Even if the plan failed, gods, even if I was caught, I would never regret this. I had never had any impulse control, and thank fuck for that.

"You will pay for these indignities " he hissed again, but his words lacked conviction as my hand cupped and massaged his balls.

"Stop talking" my words were a whisper and then a moan as I impaled myself on him, releasing a deep groan from Hux in return. Watching his face it was clear that he was hating me and himself in equal measure for breaking through his mask of control but that didn't stop him arching his back up to meet me.

I sat motionless for as long as I could bear it, allowed myself the joy of feeling gloriously filled by him. My arms were wrapped over his shoulders, taking all he had to give inside me, my face nestled into his neck. I could feel the hammer of his heartbeat on my cheek.

This is what I had needed for so long. Maybe I'd been damaged by my childhood that held too many similarities to Hux's, except the only allegiance I'd developed was to self preservation. Or perhaps I was just naturally drawn to the challenge of danger and completely inappropriate men. Whatever the reason, I craved this sense of power over a man who held himself so proud and powerful, watching his resolve unravel for me as I took control. This is what someone like Poe could never give me. I didn't want nice.

But my need to sate my desires was too strong to ignore, and I couldn't resist lifting myself up and driving myself back onto him, slowly, again and again. I could hear whimpers echoing across the room, and laughed as I realised it was me. I fucked him slow, teasing both of us, pulling myself up until his tip was at my entrance and then releasing my weight to drive back down onto him. I was so tight, stretched wonderfully by him, my juices soaking his trousers.

But it wasn't enough, needed more from him, I wanted as much as I could get, so taking a risk I brought my lips hungrily to his, unsure of his reaction to this even more personal invasion of him. His mouth opened to meet mine, and I purred in delight as his tongue dived eagerly in my mouth, biting my lip as we both drove ourselves closer and closer to release.

His shoulders suddenly rolled with movement as his hands came lose and he freed his arms. He must have been working the ropes free since I'd started my game. Clever boy. When he'd been blindfolded I'd told the guards to loosen his bonds, just a touch, just enough to give him a chance at free will. This was the true test of my skills, and I felt a brief shiver of fear.

Hux ripped the blindfold from his eyes, his green eyes catching and holding my gaze as his hands gripped my waist and pulled me hungrily deeper onto him. As my orgasm neared I felt my muscles clench onto him, milking him for all he had as he came at the same moment with a groan, his hot cum flooding into me as a tidal wave of sensation and pleasure overwhelmed me.

Spent and panting, my hair damp against his chest as I waited for the waves of pleasure to abate as I heard his breathing slowly calm.

I released him and stood up,sticky and legs still shaky, but hyper aware that he was unbound and free. I keep eye contact as he rearranged his clothes, his face flushed. He didn't speak. Weirdly, after all I had taken from him without his consent, I felt a little guilty at the damage I'd done to his tailored black shirt.

Slowly, making sure he could watch my every move, I walked over to the door and reached into the bucket that sat there, pulling out the blaster pistol I'd hidden there on my way in. Hux's eyes grew wide and he moved with surprising speed, pushing me back against the wall with his body pressed against me, one hand on my throat, the other pinning my hand with his, undoubtedly relishing at the sudden reversal of power.

"This is for you" I said softly. "For your escape" Hux's expression moved from hard and suspicious to triumphant, then closed down with resignation in an instant.

"It will never work" he muttered. "even with your undisciplined fighters, I couldn't get out by myself"

"You will if you have a hostage" I said. His eyes widened with comprehension

"They won't shoot, too scared you'll kill me"

"Can you be so sure of that?" he sneered but he released his grip on my throat as he considered the opportunity I was handing him on a plate.

"Poe, the Commander, he's in love with me, he won't risk my life". My words were matter of fact, but were true, and saying it aloud made me realise how little it meant to me. I should have felt guilty I supposed, but instead I felt excitement building inside again at the idea of leaving with him. Hux stared at me, trying to figure out if he could trust me or not – and I couldn't blame him.

"I'll get you to you back to your ship, on one condition" I paused and held the weapon out to him, which he took, aiming directly at me. That wasn't entirely reassuring so I made sure I choose my words carefully.

"You have to take me with you" His eyes narrowed and nodded and went to move away, but he turned and I found myself back with the gun under my chin, pressing me back into the wall.

"Why?" Hux indicated to the chair with a nod of his head and I knew instantly what he needed to know. Why had I fucked him, why not just immediately released him and offered up my plan from the start? It was a reasonable question, and there were many possible answers. I could have told him one truth, that I thought the rebels could never win against the mighty First Order. That was the agreed story with Poe. But, I told him other truth though, the one that Poe had never guessed, and could never imagine.

"I wanted you, more than I've ever wanted someone for a long time, and I was willing to do anything to have you" it was the most honest thing I had said in months. Hux face registered surprise and then an emotion that I hoped meant that my gamble would pay off - pure lust.

I was giving my freedom and even life into the hands of a man I'd only just met, and had no reason to trust simply because I wanted him inside me. My blood began to run hot at the thought of it and I knew that despite all the risk, this was still the right decision.

I turned and let him wrap his arm around my waist, holding my body into him, his other hand holding the blaster to my head. I opened the door, and concentrated on looking frightened. The plan had worked. All I had to do now was work out which side I was really on.


	2. Chapter 2

A guy I once knew had a saying 'Stay free, don't join'. I mean, he was a complete bastard who sold me out when he got the chance, but he had a point. I'd joined the Resistance to escape one bad situation and then jumped ship to the First Order and into an even worse one.

The view from the huge window in General Hux's chambers was lovely, I had to admit that. Nothing like deep space to make one contemplative. The monochromatic decor was also very nice, quite hard to pull off a shiny black floor but it worked. I'd grown a bit tired of the Resistance's tan and brown colour palette to be fair. Everything else about my circumstances, though, just highlighted that I seriously needed to address my impulse control issues and my attraction to spectacularly inappropriate men.

My arms and hands ached, the stun cuffs tight on my wrists. So while I had a nice view of Hux's rooms, I just wished it wasn't from being attached by chain to a hook in his ceiling. The only saving grace was that I was at least tall enough to stand without resorting to tiptoes or hanging from the hook slowly dislocating my shoulders. That would have decidedly made life much more painful. All in all though, this wasn't quite panning out like I had expected.

My naivety had been outstanding, I'd treated the leader of the battle forces of the First Order like a back country trader I could twist around my little finger with my sutry sex-goddess act, and I was very clearly paying for underestimating him.

As I had planned the Rebels had grudgingly allowed me, General Hux and his surviving crew to escape onto the First order shuttle that the Rebels had managed to capture. From that stage on, things had quickly escalated out of my control. The moment I had entered the ship I'd been placed in stun handcuffs, sat in the back corner of the shuttle and ignored except from the occasional surreptitious glances of his crew that didn't reach any higher than my shoulders.

The cloaked tracker, that I hidden in my ear and theoretically was supposed to have activated by now, stayed off because I couldn't reach it so I couldn't even redeem myself as a Resistance spy.

Hux somehow had managed to find a clean uniform so appeared immaculate just before we reached communications distance of the star destroyer Finalize. Seeing him in the full regalia of the First Order, hair slicked back and cuts cleaned just emphasised how shitty I looked in comparison in my brown strappy shift.

"Welcome back General, the Supreme Leader wishes you to attend to him in his throne room at your earliest convenience once you are aboard ship" the message from the Finalizer echoed through the small shuttle. Even from my position I could tell that Hux's face jad visibly paled when the message was relayed, pacing the small space, hands clasped behind his back.

On landing I yelped in pain as two stormtroopers pulled me roughly to my feet. Without warning Hux descended on me, like an angry black crow and gripped my arm like iron, putting his mouth to my ear.

"Do exactly as I say. Don't talk, don't even think, if you want to survive this. Understand?"

"Don't think about what?" I asked quietly. It was disconcerting to see a man who wasn't afraid of torture quail at meeting his own leader.

"Anything, don't think about anything" his expression suggested he was deadly serious, and although I knew I couldn't trust him as far as I could throw him, I'd heard worse about Kylo. Ren had told us that he'd killed Snoke so he must have assumed the leadership, and while she seemed to be convinced of his essential good nature, Hux's behaviour suggested otherwise. Seriously, what the fuck had i been thinking with this stupid plan? Promising myself that if by some luck I survived I would run to the Outer Rim and marry a nice farmer, I let myself by walked off the ship, trailing in Hux's wake as he stalked through the gigantic hanger.

This was a star destroyer, and the sheer number of stormtroopers and docked TIE fighters was overwhelming. The really scary thing was that this wasn't even one of the First Order's big ships, the dreadnoughts could carry a ship this size in its hold. These were little baby ships in comparison but they dwarfed anything the Resistance had since the Admiral Holdo had sacrificed her life, and the last remaining decent sized ship. I'd been willing to sell them out, but I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for anyone trying to fight against the First Order with the might of this behind them. How could Poe or even Rey ever win against this?

Our audience was the Supreme Leader was brief but heart stoppingly chilling. Keeping my eyes down, paraded like a prize to Kylo, I could sense his gaze on me briefly before he turned back to Hux. I'd been told what Rey could do with with the force, but with Kylo - being in the same room as him, sensing the power of his presence, was enough to frighten me into silence and submission. I could almost feel the crazy coming off him in waves.

"I escaped the Rebel stronghold, capturing a female prisoner who I will personally interrogate" Hux words tried to sound self-assured, his voice loud and sneering as it echoed around the chamber. While Hux struggled to look outwardly confident, gazing at him through my downturned lashes his body language and manner indicated barely controlled panic. Thankfully, the Supreme leader seemed distracted and after a couple cutting remarks about Hux's ineptitude in being captured, waved us away.

Once again following in Hux's wake I almost stumbled on him as he suddenly stopped and turned back to Kylo. "What shall I do with the prisoner after the questioning is over?" pressed Hux, to his leader's obvious annoyance. Kylo's expression as he looked at me again highlighted his complete disinterest in my fate.

"You dispose of her of course. Do I have to give you detailed instructions everyday or are you capable of making some small decisions on your own?" There was an expression on Hux's face that I couldn't read as we walked into the black corridor outside.

"I want her made ready for interrogation. In my personal chambers" he commanded a black clad trooper, and here I was.

As time passed the room lights dimmed, leaving me in semi darkness. With my back to the door I could only see the reflected image of the figure who came through as it opened. The shape of him was already unmistakeable though; tall, lean and walking with a upright military gait from years in command.

I watched the reflection in the window as he came closer and in moments I was aware of his presence behind me, the wool of his overcoat rough against my skin and his Blaster pistol pushing into my throat.

"Do you know what is supposed to happen now?" Hux said, I could tell from his tone his face was curled in a sneer even though I couldn't see him.

"I told the Supreme Leader I would get answers, that's what I intend to do, whatever it takes. I am a commanding officer of the First Order. The youngest General in the history of the First Order and from a long and proud family line. You, on the other hand, are a whore and member of a group of Rebel scum, who should pay for my kidnap, detention and of course the indignities I suffered after my capture" he continued. I smirked as I considered that I had played a starring role in those 'indignities' which quickly fled as I remembered he had just called me a whore.

Whatever he had planned, Hux was definitely intending to enjoy it, and my stomach turned with dread, with a betraying hint of something happening a little lower between my thighs. Traitorous, stupid, body.

His voice was almost a purr as his warm breath tickled my ear.

"The protocol for interrogation is that you will be brought to a secure holding cell and appropriate devices will be used to elicit any information deemed useful, using increasing levels of pain as required for an effective result. At the conclusion of the interrogation the prisoner will either be deceased or eliminated in an efficient manner. As you heard from the Supreme Leader I can do whatever I want with you. I could kill you quickly, or I could send you back to Poe in little pieces"

And then he was silent, perhaps wondering how many pieces would be most efficient use of First Order resources I stupidly wondered. I hadn't seen any instruments of torture in the room so that was one plus, but I still couldn't think of way I was getting out of this. But, even now my fear was once again turning into something much more complex. Head was shouting very clearly that I had good reason to be afraid, this was a man who had dedicated his life to eradicating the people I had aligned myself with. There was also the issue that this was also the man who I had very recently played a very similar game and I had no idea how pleased he was about that. Given my current predicament i was going with 'not very'. But with his body pressed against me, the fear was laced with excitement.

My fate decided, my breath caught as I felt his left hand sliding down my side and to my thigh, lifting up the hem of my dress to find the small knife strapped to my upper leg. I'd rather hoped he'd forgotten about that.

The blaster left my neck, but I did a sharp intake again as I felt him slowly cut through the straps of my dress, sending it sliding down my body and pooling at my feet.

I was left standing naked, his fully clothed body still pressed against me.

"Is this in the standard interrogation manual?" I asked, as the slight chill of the room goosebumped my flesh.

He didn't speak as the knife clattered into a corner of his room, leaving both hands free to grip my naked hips and pull me even closer against him. I felt a familiar hardness pressing into my back as one hand slid up to my breast and began to slowly circle and tease my nipple. Against my will I could feel myself press myself harder into him as I watched his shadow image in the window, dark against my bare skin.

"I don't do things like this. I obey the rules, I always obey the rules. But when you …. When we….I can't stop thinking about you" his voice had changed, no longer sneering but filled with disbelief at what he had begun. As his other hand slowly slide between my naked thighs he moaned, his lips crushed against my neck. I spread my legs, going up on my tiptoes to give him more access, any reserve on my part instantly gone when I realised that he had no intention to hurt me.

He groaned as his fingers slide into my folds, slick with my desire for him. I pushed up against his hand, trying to desperately increase the pressure against my mound. One finger circled my clit and then he fucked me firmly with two more, on and on until i wanted to scream the delicious agony of it. I had thought him innocent, but someone had taught him this and I thanked her to the bottom of my soul.

"If I let you live, will you betray me? Is that why you did it, to betray me?" he sounded beaten, tired and unsure. So this was an interrogation after all. Maybe the plan was to finger fuck me to death. One could hope.

I whimpered with frustration as his hands stopped their work and he turned me to face him, grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I could smell myself on his fingers.

"I need to know, if I let you live, will you betray me?" he repeated, his other hand once again sliding down the smooth plane of my stomach and between my folds, dripping wet from his touch. The bastard was playing me at my own game, getting me to need him as I had wanted him to need me.

"You ask me about betrayal, but when I saw you today, I saw a man in fear of your glorious Supreme Leader, can you really be loyal to man like that?" it was a dangerous ploy for some more time and to avoid talking so I could just concentrate on his hands on and in me. Pulling myself back from focusing solely on the delicious agony that was building inside, I realized he hadn't answered instantly.

He stepped away from me, his face full of confusion and anger.

"I have dedicated my life to the First Order, but Kylo is a spoiled, dangerous child and I no longer have any loyalty to him. He cost us victory at Crait because of his ego, how many more men will I need to lose to his conceit?" his tone was bitter, the words coming out in a rush, as if it was the first time he'd ever admitted this truth to himself. Turning away, he crossed to his window, leaving me naked, frustrated and still hanging from his ceiling.

"I've spent my whole life chasing a destiny, trying to build an empire that this manic could destroy on a whim. And so, what the hell, here I am about to rip my whole world apart for a woman who has made me feel things I thought I would never feel again … "

"I need to know if you would be loyal to me" his eyes bored into me and he looked more serious than I'd ever seen any one in my life. I'd survived by not giving a shit about anyone else and I hadn't really been intending to change. But then there was Hux, more complex and compelling than anyone I had ever met.

He had led a army who had decimated entire planets but was scared shitless of his leader, supposed to be on his side but who was completely antithesis to the ordered world he wanted. And he was ripping his world apart for me? No, his world had ripped apart after Snoke's death and he was looking for an ally, for someone to make him feel needed.

Staring at his beautiful face, I realised he looked more vulnerable than me, and I was standing naked in front of him. Saying no might mean death, but I knew lying now and betraying him later would make a quick death today seem like paradise. Whatever I said I had to be willing to stand by.

"Release my hands and I'll show you". I said softly, decision made

He pulled a small box out of his coat and pressed a button, the cuffs opened instantly. The relief was immense, and I rubbed my wrists trying to dull the sharp ache in them.

"I'm waiting"

Hux looked so imperial, black coat and uniform, but only moments ago his hands had been all over me, inside me, driving me almost over the edge to lose myself in pleasure. But this wasn't about that, this was about finding someone who challenged me, who I could respect enough to stand by.

I slowly brought my hand to my left ear and carefully unhooked a well disguised earpiece and handed it to him. He looked down, perhaps in surprise or maybe anger.

"It's new tech, a cloaked tracker, when activated it allows the Resistance to narrow down a signal reading and locate its position. It's to find the First Order location in order to organise a massive last ditch attack". I paused.

"It's not activated" I added as he let it fall from his hand and crushed it with his boot against the polished black floor. But I knew it wasn't enough.

"I would be loyal to you" it was a statement not only to him, but myself. I'd made a choice back in his cell to give myself to him, wasn't this just the next step?

"Show me" his words were more a whisper than a command, and Hux looked away when I caught his glaze. If he saved me he'd be committing treason of the highest order, there was no turning back. I took his hand and led him to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I assume you can read?" he was using that sneery voice that made me want to hit him.

I hoped my silence expressed my utter disdain for his question.

"Do I take that as a yes?"

"Take that as a 'just because i didn't get sent to a military academy at birth doesn't make me stupid'" I replied in a huff, although since I was lying naked spooned in against Hux's equally naked body in his bed, I wasn't too grumpy.

"Fine. I have a plan to keep you on board. If you do exactly as I say.. My Rebel prisoner will be dispatched according to the records which can be become lost, and a new officer on secondment will be assigned to my command team. Unfortunately my alternative plan of having you chained to my bed naked might raise a few eyebrows" in the dark his hand skimmed my nipple as i stretched back against him, as I considered how I was really not that averse to the idea, and noted with surprise that he had almost made a joke.

Waking with a start hours later, I confused whose bed and room I was in for moment. It was a common affliction for someone who had 'travelled' so widely. A small grin spread as I realised where I was, replaced by confusion when i noted that I was not only alone but that a chair had been placed by the bed, piled with what looked like a neatly folded First Order officer uniform. I grabbed a thick paperback book off the top of the pile ' _First Order Second Degree Officer - dress and hair regulations and restrictions for female staff'_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" I groaned and hid back under the covers.

An hour later I grudgingly had to admit just how right Hux had been. The image in his mirror looked nothing like me, even I wouldn't have picked me up in a line out. My long tangled dark blonde curls were neatly slicked back in a bun, almost hidden under a one of the perky caps all First Order Officers wore. My curves were disguised by a black suit that only hinted at my gender. The trousers were a little weird, but overall the effect was fascinating and I struggled to drag myself away from my reflection; I looked like a new, shinier more adult person. And black was definitely my colour.

"The hair is a little messy and the jacket a touch too tight, but you will do. We can just say standards are obviously not as exacting in the rest of the fleet" I started with fright as Hux had appeared behind me while I'd been lost in my vanity.

"This is your datapad and badge, Second officer Dana Loe, efficiency analyst to undertake a surprise inspection of the Finalizer's data processes on secondment from the Conqueror." he must have caught my raised eyebrow and sighed.

"There is a file on it, read it, it will give you background information on who you are and FIrst Order protocols and a map. Rest of the time, pretend to type on the datapad, follow me around and nod when I talk" I dropped a quick kiss on his lips, both in thanks and also to frighten him with my possible lack of discretion.

"And definitely don't kiss me" he rolled his eyes as I winked.

In truth though, the stakes were incredibly high, for me and even for him if anyone had a clue what he had done. He was one of the highest ranking officers in the FIrst Order, but that would make his actions all the more serious. Discovery would lead to my execution for sure, but for a General of the First Order to aid an enemy combatant and hide her on his own ship? That was treason and some part of me still struggled to understand why he would take the risk.

Understandably nervous I struggled the first few days to fit in, feeling like everything I did or said marked me out as an imposter. Slowly I realised two things - everyone was so driven and professional that they barely looked up off their screens or away from their command desks to even glance at a new face, and secondly, that Hux commanded fear and respect in his personnel in equal measure. If he said something, people did not question him.

On the bridge Hux was an intimidating figure, briskly efficient and in complete control. I noted that his staff treated him with deference, tinged with anxiety if they did not met his exacting standards. Apart from an initial introduction to Captain Peavey, his second in command on the Finalizer, and Captain Opan who frankly scared me, I mostly followed his instructions and stayed quiet. I learnt the background file details in case I was asked any personal questions, played with my datapad and nodded silently at hopefully appropriate intervals. I'd been assigned my own quarters and managed to find them with little trouble after memorising the star destroyer's basic schematics which was quicker than standing in the middle of a corridor trying to orientate my datapad the right way and swearing.

With officer level access rights and an easy to use datapad system after a few days I found myself reading information I knew would aid the Rebel alliance beyond measure -but I had made my choice. Guilt was an emotion I had long ago chosen to try and ignore. Instead I decided read the job description the well organised Hux had supplied as what a data efficiency analyst actually did and spent my 6 hour shifts playing at work. After two weeks I found I was actually enjoying myself and having conversations and work related discussions with other officers as if I had been doing it for years. It turned out that being an analyst seemed to be mainly asking naive questions and getting someone else to provide the answers. It was a perfect fit for me.

 _Hux: Where have you gone?_

The message pinged up on my datapad screen rudely interrupting the stream of my conversation with a colleague who was describing in great detail data processes I hadn't even conceived needed to exist less than 10 days ago.

 _Loe: I thought you wanted me to blend in and 'disappear'?_

I typed back, imagining him looking around his bridge in irritation at my absence. I'd eventually tired of being his shadow and decided to actually go off and analysis something out from under his nose.

 _Hux: Not literally. Where are you?_

 _Loe: With Second Officer Exxus, he's telling me all about the incremental improvements he's made in the data upload from the surface canons to the mainframe. I think. I'm pretending to be a efficiency analyst. I'm learning about data process efficiency. Remember?_

 _Hux: Come back now. And if you think you can ever use any of this knowledge to the benefit of the Resistance…_

The text trailed off the screen and I didn't bother to read the rest. His occasional unease about my loyalties hadn't stopped him from calling me to his chambers nightly for 'debriefings'.

 _Loe: Fine, but since as you well know I have no way of getting off this ship I think the knowledge is pretty safe. And i didn't understand any of it._

Which technically wasn't true. What had seemed impenetrable at first was quickly making sense and I felt I could almost contribute usefully to a discussion. Of course, Hux had no idea about my background before we had met at the Rebel base, and I had no intention disclosing it yet.

 _Loe: You need to tell him he's done a good job. He's scared to death of you_

I continued, emboldened by the false anonymity of the written word

 _Hux: Wise man. You should be too if you don't get back here_

 _Hux: And don't tell me how to do my job_

 _Loe: Sorry, do I need to be punished?_

I smiled as I typed that, wondering what he would make of it, while still trying to follow Exxus' explanation with one ear.

There was a longer pause than between previous responses.

 _Hux: Come back now for formal discipline._

Damn him, I could already feel heat pooling in my core as I pondered what he could have in mind.

Suggesting to my companion that we visit the bridge to alert Hux of his findings, Exxus grudgingly accompanied me, his apprehension turning to delight by the General's low key but positive feedback for his work. My smug self congratulation was brought to a sharp end however.

"Second officer Loe, i have some concerns with your work. There are inaccuracies that are just not acceptable in an officer of your standing. Please follow me." Something about his tone made me consider that he might actually be angry with me.

Hux stalked off with me trailing in his wake, hands clasped behind him. I caught the eye of a fellow officer, Chief Petty Officer Unamo, who I had only nodded to in passing but had noted for her dedication to her post and the regularity she seemed to ask Hux for his advice or direction. Was that a look of satisfaction that flitted across her face before she quickly mastered her expression back into blank disinterest?

"Ouch, what the hell is this?" I cried after Hux had grabbed my arm and pulled me through an open door into a small and cluttered windowless room that gave little room for personal space. Grey metal storage boxes were neatly stacked along the walls, with usual First Order efficiency. Maybe that explained the Order part of the name, I wondered, the whole attention to order, well, thing..

"I believe it is a storage cupboard" he said, appearing slightly irritated by my question.

"So, I'm waiting for your apology for disregarding a senior officer's order"

My eyebrow arched in challenge, so he was serious.

"What sort of apology would be appropriate for this sort of infringement, as per the standard Officer code?" I asked echoing his one of formality

"I'll leave that one up to you" and I laughed with surprise when he winked at me, until he hurried shushed me, his eyes on the door. I enjoyed his look of realisation as I knelt in front of him.

Slowly unzipping his trousers it was obvious that he approved of my plan.

I hated men who expected you to go down and suck their cocks, who demanded a blow job as a sign of their power over you. But to choose to give pleasure to a man like this, who was surprised and honoured when you took them in your mouth and licked and sucked them like it was the best thing in the world? That made me ache with desire, my panties wet with my juices. I slowly slid my lips up and down his shaft, his hands clenching and unclenching, trying to quieten his moans and expletives. Hux began to buck against my mouth as I struggled to take him all in, until I felt him come hard in my mouth and I swallowed his cum, licking him clean, my core aching with the sheer joy of driving him to his peak.

He pulled me up and kissed me hard, one hand unzipping my trousers and diving under my panties and to my sodden cunt. I could have cried with thanks, his fingers deep inside me as I ground myself against him, my mouth open against his as I whimpered with my need for release. He pulled his lips away.

"Say my name" I tried to resist until I realised he was deadly serious and his fingers stopped fucking me and he just stroked my slit with one languid fingertip. I needed more.

"Bastard" I growled

"Say my name"

"Hux, please" his finger tip circled my clit lazily.

"Hux, please fuck me, I beg you... oh god, deeper" I crushed my face into rough wool of his jacket to stop my moans echoed around the tiny room

"Now you are giving the orders?" he growlled, but thankfully Hux compiled, his fingers driving into me until I came hard, my juices soaking his hand.

I left Hux reorganising his clothes as I sauntered back to the bridge, revelling in my feeling of power over him and with a warm sense of post-coital satisfaction. In my distraction I almost ran into Unamo, who was standing in my path.

"I hope the General wasn't too firm with you? He has high standards that not all his officers are able to satisfy" she said in mock concern, obviously enjoying what she considered my moment of shame. Restraining a desire to tell her just how firm I generally found Hux to be, I sighed and patted her arm in fake reassurance. She looked at me like I had just peed on her shoes.

"He is certainly a hard man to please but don't be concerned on my behalf, I think I managed to satisfy him with my performance" I managed to say with a straight face, before walking off, the echo of the taste of his cum still lingering on my tongue.

I thought I was so clever, I was too stupid to realise that I had just made an enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

The idea that the First Order was made up of thousands of individuals, most of whom were quite decent human beings and worth going out with on a night, having a drink, had never occured to me during my time with the Resistance. Likewise if the question was posed the other way - so it was with some sense of surprise that I staggered my way back drunk and quite happy from the officer's mess. We'd been celebrating the leaving of a young woman officer who was going back to her home planet to get married. The night had been filled with good conversation, sharing war stories, bad jokes and frighteningly accurate impressions of Hux. The Lieutenant, my direct commanding officer, who reported to Hux, had taken the opportunity to sit a little too close, and lay his hand on my leg a little too long. Nothing I couldn't handle and if I hadn't been (what could I call it, involved, taken, complicated with) then I wouldn't have said no. He was cute, I'd always been shallow.

"You're drunk" Hux's tone was accusing as he let me into his room "And you're late"

I tried to smile winningly, while maintaining my balance, and formulating a coherent reply.

"No, I'm just ever so very slightly tiddly, and you didn't tell me when to come, so how can I be late?" the room around me seemed to be moving disturbingly

"Sit down before you fall down" he didn't seem at all mollified by my argument, but looked very cute with his jacket off sitting doing paperwork at his desk. Maybe that was part of the attraction of him, I enjoyed messing him up, tangling my hands in his tidy flame coloured hair and… I realised I had lost track of the conversation.

"It was nice, thingy's leaving do, you know thingy? Pretty girl, dark. You should have come" I giggled remembering two junior officers mimicking Hux's shouty voice when he got really stressed. Perhaps it was best he had stayed away.

Stumbling to the side of his bed I sat down heavily, rather pleased I hadn't ended up on the floor. Its softness was too tempting so I lay back, feeling very sleepy.

"I'm surprised my officer's can find the time to socialise and get inebriated during this current state of war -perhaps I should consider doubling the number of shifts they work"

"Don't be like that" I murmured, quickly losing the battle to keep my eyes open. I loved this bed, I'd even learnt to like monochrome colour scheme the First Order seemed to love, I also seeing another side to him that no one else saw, I loved being in his arms, I loved it when he trusted me enough to open up just a bit about his past and his childhood, I loved...

"Armitage"

"Yes?" his voice a little softer.

"I ….I missed you" even drunk, that was as open with my feelings as I felt I could be. Wondering if I could ever be braver, I promptly fell asleep.

It was dark when I opened my eyes next. Stretching out I found that I was naked with my hair carefully undone and loose. Although I couldn't see them, I knew that my clothes would have been carefully folded and placed by the bed, the joys of a military training.

From the feeling of weight in bed I knew I wasn't alone, but his breathing was too quiet and regular for him to be asleep. He never sleep well, more when I was with him I think, more if we had tired each other out, but never well. My quarters were used for show, and spare uniforms but I slept here most nights. GIven the conversations and banter last night I could have bet my month's wages (if I'd actually been paid) that no one suspected that I was anything more than yet another junior officer scared of his temper. As for the real truth, who would have ever have put those dots together?

Still unsure if he was angry at me I slowly rolled over to his side of the bed till I reached him, lying on his back, motionless. I lay my arm over his chest and snuggled into his shoulder relishing the feeling of his warm body with its familiar scent that I now knew so well.

"Roll over" he whispered, and I obeyed, a rush of hurt sweeping over me as I thought he wanted me to move away and leave him alone. His body then rolled over to spoon behind me, his cock pressed into my arse, one hand curled above my head, the other snaking around my hip and between my legs. Lifting my leg and arse slightly to give him access he slide into me with a groan as I enjoyed feeling gorgeously filled by him. He slowly pumped in and out of me, teasing me with his delicious size as his fingers rubbed my clit in tandem with his thrusts. It was glorious, being fucked by him like this, his face nuzzling my hair as he groaned with pleasure. This wasn't the furious fucking of some of our nights together, when need made us desperate.

This was languid and unhurried, and I wished that it would never end, that I could spend eternity with him inside me, driving me to higher heights of pleasure. As it all became too much to bear, I could feel my cunt muscles tighten as I found my release, heightened by the feeling of him coming deep inside me. He kissed my neck and I could hear his breathing change as finally he found peace and fell asleep. Why my tears came, I couldn't say, but they fell silently until I too finally lost consciousness.

"FUCK, why didn't you wake me?!" my shift started in 20 minutes; half the things I needed where in my quarters 10 minutes walk away and I was sticky with last night's love making. My disguise as an Order officer meant I had to work the patterns and shifts like everyone else, and the early mornings killed me The Lieutenant from the night before was technically my boss, and when he wasn't trying to grope me, he was a stickler for time keeping.

Hux, already up, dressed and working yet again shrugged his shoulders in a 'I didn't know you needed to be up now' useless way as I showered and ran out the door, hair loose, jacket in one hand, shirt not quite done up, straight into Chief Petty Unamo who must have been about to buzz Hux's door.

As she fell back in surprise I murmured an apology and fled, but there was something in the face that troubled me as I walked away. I tried to put it down to her shock, or even jealousy, that I had been in Hux's quarters, but there had been something else in her eyes I couldn't place.


	5. Chapter 5

_HUX: [Forwarded Message] UNAMO: General I have a matter I urgently need to speak to you about of the utmost importance._

 _HUX: [Forwarded Message] HUX: Unamo, meet me in my personal quarters 1600._

Fuck. I reread her message. She knew, somehow she knew. I tried to tell myself that maybe she wanted to confront him for sleeping with a junior officer but that just didn't make sense. Wouldn't she just go to someone else higher in the First Order hierarchy? I was still a little confused about who actually was at the top, but if there was someone higher than him, General Hux might get a telling off, but surely nothing more. And anyway, surely that wouldn't be a thing discuss with him? Kylo Ren was still thankfully off doing god knows what somewhere else and I personally doubted he had much interest in Hux's personal affairs.

I'd messaged Hux the morning she'd seen me leave his room but although he was annoyed at our (ok, my) lack of discretion he hadn't mentioned it further. I'd barely seen Unamo since, although I had a sense that was due to her choosing very carefully to keep out of my way.

She loved him, that much was clear from the way she looked at him, and me since I had arrived. To her I had always been a threat to a chance with a relationship with Hux. I had wondered if maybe there had been something between them once, but when I had suggested that maybe she had some feelings for him beyond loyalty he'd looked confused and said something about her being a 'very competent officer'. One could almost feel sorry for her, not exactly the words of a love struck man. Was he lying, as little as I knew of Hux I knew he didn't lie to save people's feelings, so I doubted it.

But none of that explained her message. That familiar ache started in my neck, the little twinge that suggested if I wasn't careful I might just be about to lose my head.

 _LOE: I'll meet you then_

Armitage looked more stressed than usual when I arrived, I didn't try to touch him as he paced the room, arms characteristically clasped behind his back. There was nothing to say. The door intercom buzzed and we caught each other's eyes, mirroring the other's anxiety. Feeling sick with nerves, I walked into his bathroom and left the door open as he buzzed her in. Her walk was confident, and as always she was immaculate. Tall, slim with dark hair slicker than I could ever achieve. Would Hux have ever realised how she felt about him and made a move? From the outside they looked like the perfect power couple, the Leia and Han of the First Order.

"I'm sorry General for the intrusion but, well, something as come to my attention that I thought you should be made aware of as soon as possible" I peeked around the door, I could only see her back so I was hidden from view, but even from that angle I could sense her agitation. Her voice was nervous but excited, and she seemed to be clutching her datapad as if she wanted to thrust it under his nose.

"Continue" Hux stood by his window, outwardly calm.

"Sir, this is of a delicate nature but, well, I saw someone leave your room the other morning" she paused, probably embarrassed by referring to something of a possibly intimate nature regarding her superior officer.

"It was, she was a woman. It was Officer Loe but I noticed something at the time which troubled me.."

I know what had troubled her, I thought a little unkindly, that it had been me and not her been fucking her beloved General.

"I realised later that she looked exactly like the Resistance prisoner that you had captured when you escaped from the Rebel base. I'm sure you didn't see the resemblance, more focused on passing her to the interrogators to do their work at the time" she was speaking quickly now, her tone embarrassed, indicating she held Hux in no way to blame for his inattention to the physical features of a member of Rebel scum.

Fuck.

"And?" Hux sounded interested but sceptical.

"Well, Sir, so I thought I would just double check the paperwork, I knew it sounded crazy, but when I checked for the records for the transcript of the interrogation and then the disposal of the prisoner, they were missing"

"Are you sure they just haven't been incorrectly filed? I'm sorry, Chief Petty Officer Unamo but I am struggling to see what this has to do with Officer Loe, who you know is on secondment to the Finalizer from the Conqueror."

"But that's it, she's not Sir! I checked the personnel records for that ship and she doesn't exist. It's like she appeared out of nowhere!" her voice was getting higher and higher as her excitement rose, proud of her detective work.

Hux began pacing again, thoughtful.

"It's her, it has to be! Loe is the prisoner, she must have escaped interrogation and disguised herself as an officer and then somehow lied her way into your…" I'm sure she involuntarily glanced to the bedroom "confidences".

He stopped in close in front of her, his gaze flitting to me for just a second before returning to her face.

"This is a very interesting theory, do you have any proof beyond the lack of appropriate paperwork that you referred to?"

"No, I mean, there's the two stormtroopers who were her guard that day, they have gone missing, so she must have killed them in her escape but I have no real proof of that as their bodies have not been found"

I froze, I'd never considered that there would be fall out from my reprieve by Hux; that saving my life would cost others theirs.

"And have you told anyone else about your suspicions about Officer Loe?" he asked quietly, and my heart stopped waiting for her answer. He reached for her datapad and she passed it to him eagerly.

"No, I thought, well, I thought that as she was your responsibility at the time, I thought I would come to you directly first" Her loyalty to him was admirable, she had come to him because she didn't want to get him into any sort of trouble. Unamo wanted to be the one to save him from any possible dishonour that might ensure.

I'd seen the way she'd looked at him, and me, and her love for him had only let her see what she wanted to see - a man innocently hoodwinked by an evil murderous, scheming woman. It made me wonder what I was being blind about.

His green eyes left hers and into mine, his face hard.

"Did you hear all that?"

Unamo turned and her expression turned from surprise to horror in a heartbeat. She would have hated me for it if she had known, but at the moment I truly felt sorry for her. Had her beloved General, man of honour and champion of the First Order betrayed her and everything he stood for by aiding a Resistance member? The horror morphed to anger in front of my eyes as I walked up to her, forming a loose triangle with Hux.

"I don't understand, General, why? Why would you knowingly..?" her eyes darted from one to the other of us in disbelief, settling on me, her lips curling in disdain, eyes vicious.

"It's complicated" I offered completely inadequately. Distracted for a second by Hux smashing her datapad against the wall, I looked up to see Unamo drawing her pistol from her hoister and aiming at me unsteadily.

"What the fuck have you done to him BITCH?" she cried, her voice dripping in venom.

"Put your weapon down Officer" Hux's voice was quiet as he raised and aimed his blaster at her.

"But Sir, she's Resistance, I don't know what she told you but she's the enemy...Oh God, the forms, you would have signed the death forms, you knew. You knew from the start, was it your idea?" she started to turn, her eyes wet with tears as at last she questioned her leader's infallibility. The pain and rage marked her face like a scar.

"No, he had nothing to do with it, I forced him" my voice was calm, willing her to focus on me.

She turned back, and I motioned Hux to drop his weapon. He looked at me questioningly, but I had started this, I had to finish it. She was his officer, his staff, whatever happened I didn't want him to do more for me than he had already done.

"You've got it wrong, he didn't do it for me. I forced him to bring me here, I told him I would blow up the entire ship if he didn't do exactly what I said, if he didn't create a fake identity for me. He did it to keep you all safe, no other reason. He was trying to protect the First Order. He was trying to protect you" as I said it I almost believed it myself and as I suspected, and against all evidence to the contrary, she was willing to believe it too.

"But, why did you sleep with him, why that too?" and that was the heart of it, the fact that I had taken him from her in the way she wanted him most. She was crying now, her pistol dropping down slightly as she broke down.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I went with the a version of the truth, because I hoped it would hurt her the least, because I owed her that. I wanted to say more, that I knew she loved him, and that I would keep him safe for her, I wouldn't betray him, but I couldn't. It would have told her my intentions too clearly.

"I wanted him, so I made him part of the deal. And then I fell in love with him "

"And does he love you?" her whole body sagged as she asked the question I was never going to answer. As she looked up I drew my blaster and shot her through the chest, the blaster burn blossoming like a black flower on her grey uniform. She crumpled to the black floor slowly, her face frozen in shock.

The moments after seemed like an age as I stood over her lifeless body. I couldn't look at Hux, I couldn't face him. It was my fault she had died, I'd made a choice based on nothing more than wanting to prove I could seduce a man, and in return I'd made him destroy everything he stood for and people were dead.

The silence was broken by the bridge transmission speaker

"General Hux, we have just received a transmission from Kylo Ren's shuttle that he is inbound, ETA imminent. He has sent through location of coordinates of a new Rebel base. He wants to launch an immediate attack, it's a code Delta Sir"

"Very good Officer, I will be there in a moment" Hux replied. You'd never have guessed Hux had just witnessed the execution of one of his own loyal officers.

"Go to your quarters, stay there, until this is over. I'll sort this" his tone was soft, but I still couldn't look at him.

Turning to leave, he asked the one question I hoped he wouldn't

"Why did you lie to her?"

My eyes wet with tears, I smiled sadly at him

"It wasn't all lies" and then I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_I could feel him inside me, wet with need for him as his cock slowly thrust deep inside me, my legs wrapped around his back, hands wrapped in his hair as we kissed hungrily. I wanted to call out his name, but no sound came. Looking up I saw long black hair and I realised it wasn't Hux inside me, but Kylo and all I could do was scream silently as he fucked me harder and harder until I could feel him come inside me, my very skin revolting at the feel of him on me._

I jolted awake, the room silent. The dying echos of him inside me slowly fading as I curled into a ball and sobbed.

It had been two days since Unamo, since Kylo's return. I'd modified my quarter's communication panel to connect to the bridge's transmission stream. It hadn't taken much, comms were easy to hack. They were the first thing you did as a thief - made sure you had ears on the ground.

I'd spent the hours listening to the command orders from Hux as the Finalizer moved into position to launch an attack on the Rebel base. I could hear the stormtrooper transport captains and the TIE fighter squadrons as they launched their attack patterns against the enemy. Calm, confident voices, in control, crackling out from the speaker on my wall.

And then slowly, something changed, a panicked report of Rebel ships jumping in from hyperspace, reports from the ground cut off, screams as pilots lost battles against enemy fighters. A cacophony of voices. And through it all the sound of Hux desperately trying to direct the battle, screaming at his captains to retreat as the tide turned against the First Order, as the simple raid Kylo had demanded on an unarmed base turned out to be an elaborate trap. The sound of surviving ships limping back, stragglers returning, the counting of the losses as calls to ships went unanswered.

I sat there listening, stuck in my quarter's listening to Kylo's rage echoing out from the speaker, and then the tell tale jolt as we hit light speed and ran.

Two days listening, avoiding sleep, avoiding even closing my eyes, to scared of what I would see. Unamo's face as she fell. And when I feel into sleep I'd dream of Hux lifting his pistol and he and Unamo laughing together, shooting me down instead as I screamed out his name. Haunted while I was awake about whether there had been another way out, whether Hux could have stopped her from taking her theories to someone higher, to Kylo. Whether she could have lived. And now the dreams about Kylo. Everything going around and around until I was going mad with it. And no word, no sign, nothing from Hux.

I was here because I'd been willing to betray people who trusted me for someone who in turn had betrayed everything he stood for. Had it been worth it? Had it been worth the lives of at least three people for us to have a few nights together - for us fuck, bringing me nothing more than the sinking realisation that I now felt more for him than he did for me? What truly could I say that I'd been to Hux, a barrier between him and his hatred of Kylo, some comfort in the nights that he'd been too proud to ask for from anyone else? The only sign of real affection he'd shown me was that he hadn't yet had me executed - but maybe time was running out even for that.

I'd been slowly turning into one of those girls I'd always despised, desperate for the love of a man. When Unamo had asked whether he loved me or not, it had been easier for me to kill her than wait for his answer.

Sitting on the floor, knees hugged to my chest, I stared at my datapad. I couldn't do this any longer.

"Fuck this"

Picking it up I started work.

In theory all data processes and associated access codes were hidden behind a security wall, with access determined by position within the First Order. The wall was harder to crack than the transmissions lines, but it didn't take me long. Those shifts as a data efficiency analyst had quickly shown the vulnerable points in the system, and the First Order processes were almost built to be hacked. With a couple of modifications I linked my datapad to the destroyer's mainframe and taken what I needed within minutes. I didn't have much of a plan, steal a shuttle, head for the Unknown Regions where no one would find me and I could leave all this pain behind. DJ had been right after all, Don't Join.

Flinging on my jacket, I tucked the pad in the inner pocket and looked around the room. There was nothing else I wanted to take with me, just a crumpled bed I'd never really slept in and a blaster pistol that I never wanted to touch again. It wasn't much to show for months of my life.

Touching the door lock the speaker crackled back into life. I'd forgotten to break the comms link from the bridge.

"Medical team required urgently, I repeat medical team required urgently on the bridge. It's General Hux, the Supreme Leader, he… please, get here now!" the voice was panicked, shouting, familiar, one of the junior officers I'd worked with.

I didn't think. I just ran.

"Where is he?" I panted, grabbing a startled looking petty officer as he walked out of the bridge control room.

"Who?"

"Hux, where's Hux?"

"He's in his quarters I think, it didn't look too good, the Supreme Leader, he blamed the defeat on the General and, well, you'll see. He's gone though. Look, I need to go…" and he disappeared down the corridor as I ran the other way towards Hux's quarters.

The door was shut, no sound from inside. I tried the intercom but there was no response. Connecting the datapad had it opened in seconds. The room looked empty as the door closed behind me, no sound from the bedroom or bathroom. Maybe they'd taken him to the medical bay rather than here . Turning to leave I saw him, slumped against the wall by the door, one arm maybe broken lying useless in his lap, uniform ripped, his face and hair a mess of blood and bruises. His other hand held his blaster pistol, aimed straight at my head.

"How the fuck did you do that" he snarled, eyes wild with pain and something else that scared me

"Where's the med team?"

"I sent them away. I'll ask you one more time before I blast you across this room, how did you get in here?"

"I decrypted the access codes" there was no reason to lie.

His eyes grew wide in shock.

"Which ones? Show me"

"All of them" I opened my jacket slowly, so he could see I was unarmed and getting out my datapad and not a weapon. He motioned for me to throw it to him and then looked down at the screen cradled in by his damaged arm, the pistol still firmly pointed at me.

"Bitch, this was your plain all along wasn't it, get these, kill me and then run back to the Resistance and that bastard Poe. You've been planning this all along! Give me your weapon!"

"I'm unarmed"

he snorted in disbelief

"Like fuck you are, you came to see if Kylo had finished me off or if you still had to do it, and then you were going to escape using these codes. I'm such a fucking fool, falling for you, believing your word that you would never betray me, believing the word of a rebel whore" he spat out the words

He struggled to his feet grimacing in pain, his left arm obviously broken. I moved as if to help him stand and got the pistol in my face.

"Stay away from me" panting with pain, his voice was a sneer

"You came to gloat, to see what the glorious leader of the First Order does to those who fail him, then put me out of my misery, I should have killed you the first day I met you"

I was tired, and I had had enough of hiding what I really thought and felt.

"You never asked what I did before I met the Resistance. I'm a thief, that's why I needed their help in the first place. I'd stolen something the owner wanted back rather a lot. So, yeah, I'm good with codes and maybe I should have mentioned that earlier but frankly you never asked, because you didn't want me for that, you just wanted me in your bed, nothing else. Afterall, wasn't that was the deal we had? II served a purpose and in return I got to live. Fine, maybe that was your mistake or maybe it was mine in thinking you could ever give a shit about me as much as i did you . But, no, I didn't come to kill you, not now, not ever. I came to help"

Hux, pushed back his blood smeared hair with his hand, and laughed bitterly

"How exactly do you think you could help me against Kylo fucking Ren? No one can help me. And don't lie, all this bullshit about loving me, you were running away, like everyone else" he smashed the pad to the floor, the jagged pieces spinning across the floor

"Fuck you" I grabbed his arm and pushed the barrel of his pistol into my heart.

"I told you I loved you and you let me walk out that door, with nothing from you in return. That poor bitch Unamo died because I couldn't bear to know how little I mean to you. So do it, kill me" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. Letting go of his arm I slumped to the ground, waiting for the blast to come. An age passed, and then his voice.

"I couldn't tell you, I couldn't let myself feel it. I tried to tell myself that you didn't feel anything for me either, that our arrangement was just a business deal for us both. I didn't know you cared for me either until it was too late" his voice was a whisper as he slide back down the wall to face me, pistol discarded on the floor.

"I've had to spend years trying not to feel anything that they could use to hurt me or anyone I care about. If I said the words, I couldn't have hidden my emotions anymore and Kylo would have found you and killed you just to taunt me" looking into his eyes I knew what he said was true "I was trying to keep you safe, but it doesn't matter now, I know that now. Go, just go"

"But, if you love me, then that changes everything.." I knew how trite that sounded, but it was true.

"Not with Kylo still alive. I can't do this anymore, I can't fight him anymore. I can't live like this. It's over. I can't watch him destroy my troops by the thousands because of his ego, being scared he'll hurt you. Maybe it's what I deserve for betraying the First Order, for wanting you, but no more"

Then with blinding clarity I remembered the blaster. He hadn't drawn it from his hoister when I came it, it was already in his hand. That's why he'd sent the medical team away. He'd been pushed to the limit, and had finally broken.

"No" my voice was quiet but firm. "The First Order follow you, they are loyal to you, not Ren. You build up your forces and we use them against him, and we set a trap using the Resistance. Poe will never suspect that I'm double crossing him, and if the Resistance leadership don't buy it he'll do it anyway. We bait a trap so big that Ren won't be able to resist and then we take down Ren down, we take them all down" my eyes were shining as I met his. "It can work, together we'll make it work" I saw something like hope grow in his eyes as he nodded.

So, I thought, this was what love really was. Burning the world down just so you didn't lose them. Whatever it took, it would be worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

I wouldn't usually have thought to call a man beautiful, but asleep Hux looked like a man created in the image of the gods. Aware I may have been slightly biased, but with his pale skin, full lips and cheek bones that just begged to be caressed, he was beautiful to me. His red hair, normally slicked back with military precision fell across his forehead, driving me to consider whether I could sneak off and throw all his hair gel in the trash compactor before he woke up.

Even the bruises on his face and mechnobandages wrapping around his arm and bare chest couldn't detract to the beauty of his lean body lying on the bed, covered by only a white sheet. The cuts were gone, the bacta therapy having done its work. The medical droids had identified that he'd broken two ribs and his left arm, but luckily no internal injuries. He would hurt for a little while longer but he'd be fine soon, if he rested.

His bedroom hummed and beeped softly with the sound from the medical monitors that tracked his steady slow heartbeat, the background soundtrack as I watched him sleep, aware how close I had been to losing him. Sitting beside him I reached over and took his hand, relishing the feeling of his warm soft fingers against my hand.

"Are watching me sleep?" he hadn't opened his eyes.

"No... Yes" I admitted

"Haven't you got something better to do?"

"No, not really" I decided not to tell him how much I had been enjoying the view.

"Will I live?" He opened an eye and turned his head towards me, wincing as the movement caused him pain.

"Yes, and without any impressive scars to show for it I'm afraid" smiling, I brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here" his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I should…" he tried to sit up and groaned as the pain overwhelmed him. The droids were good, but the First Order didn't seem to go overboard on pain relief and Hux had asked them to keep it to a minimum so he'd be able to command if anything arose. Not that he didn't have a massive team of staff who were capable of making good decisions in his absence. Stubborn bastard.

"Lay beside me" I kicked off my boots and climbed hesitantly onto the bed beside him, the black of my uniform stark against the sheet. Cautious not to hurt him I curled in beside him, my head placed gingerly on his right shoulder, his arm curving around me. It felt like home.

"Where does it hurt?"

"It might be easier to work out where it doesn't" said with a pained smile

"Alright, how about ...here" I placed my hand gently on his sternum

"Sore"

"Here?" I reached down to his knee.

"Ouch"

"Not wishing to be critical Hux, but for the highest ranking military commander in the First Order, you sure are a wimp, fine, here?" I slipped my hand slightly under the sheet to gently touch his stomach, enjoying the feel of hard muscle under his warm skin.

"Sore, try lower" I glanced up into his eyes and saw a definite twinkle.

"Hmmm, I getting worried now that the patient may be irreparably damaged, so let's see… how about here?" my fingertips delicately traced down his stomach into the wire of his hair, stroking feather-light down the velvet length of him. Rewarded with a low groan, I wrapped my hand around him, my hand tenting the white sheet as it slide along his length.

"Ahem" someone by the door cleared their throat exaggeratedly. I whisked my hand away at lightning speed and placed it on his chest, my face pink.

"Sorry Sir, we saw from the heart rate monitor that you were awake and …. agitated, so we thought we should come and check on you, but I see that you are fine... " the medical officer looked intensely embarrassed and rapidly excused himself. The two men black uniformed men apparently didn't share his sensitivities and seemed eager to talk to Hux, agitation be damned.

I recognised them both of course. Captain Peavey was the captain of the Finalizer - technically my commanding officer, if we were still keeping up that pretense. He was old School Imperial, respected by the crew, knew his job and loved his ship. Captain Tritt Opan, though, had long been part of Hux's staff and had been with his father before him. With a face like a carnivorous animal, his eyes black, Opan gave me a look that didn't bother to disguise his contempt for me. Peavey ignored me entirely.

"Sir, we have some information just in from the sensor teams" Opan paused, catching Hux's eye and then looking at me pointedly

"Go ahead Captain" Hux stated, not bothering to explain to his junior officers while I was allowed to be privy to the confidential information he was about to depart.

Opan looked uncomfortable, but continued, unwilling to challenge his superior.

"We've tracked Kylo Ren's shuttle through hyperspace, it looks like he's heading to the Mandalore system"

"Mandalore? Why there?" Hux again struggled to sit up, the bed automatically adjusting. We knew he'd left after the failed raid and his attack on Hux, but why would Kylo possibly want to travel to that cursed part of the galaxy? I'd heard of it of course, although luckily never been; the system was home to every low born mercenary and bounty hunter in the galaxy. Why would he head there?

Looking thoughtful he dismissed Peavey to continue monitoring Kylo's movements.

That left Captain Opan. He was one of Hux's most trusted officers and they had a long history. Hux had given me a very high level, and I expect sanitised, version of what he'd done for him in the past. This was a man that the General had trusted with his life, as he was about to again.

"Opan, I need a list of all fleet commanders who you consider loyal to me, not to the Supreme Leader. And I want you to organise a meeting"

Opan whistled through his teeth, the implications of Hux's orders obvious.

"Given the damage the fleet has sustained, a return to a base planet for repairs and supplies wouldn't look too suspicious. Give me time and I'll get back to you. As for loyalty sir, I think you'll find the First Order would recognise your rule if, say, the Supreme Leader was to be …" he took his time to chose his words very carefully "no longer available " he allowed himself a small smile before leaving us alone again.

Hux was silent, aware that he, we, were starting down a path that could only end in all out confrontation with Kylo Ren. If we failed, death. If we won…. Hux would be Supreme Leader of the First Order, and maybe the galaxy. I couldn't dare to think of either outcome at the moment.

"We could call the meeting on Arkansis" he said quietly. I was surprised, it was his home world and from the little he'd said he had little love for it, having left there as a child. "I have some property there that might suffice, and there is a First Order repair base on a planet in the same system"

I suddenly had an inspired idea. Hux was a brilliant military tactician, but he didn't know people.

"We need a party, as General you could host a party, for the top level officers and their partners. Something to celebrate recent successes, commemorate the dead. Give them time to see their loved ones. Then perhaps a few small private gatherings for you to see how a change in leadership might be viewed. It would be social event, not threatening, not an obvious challenge to anyone's authority. It's the sort of thing military types love and Kylo, if he ever heard, wouldn't understand the threat" the more I thought about it, the more I was convinced it was perfect.

"A party?" he looked at me as if I was mad and then slowly nodded to himself as the idea took root.

"And I can wear a dress, and not bloody woollen trousers for a change.." I, as ever, considered the crucial elements of the plan.

Hux gave me a considered look. The twinkle was back.

"What's it worth?" So, he wasn't in that much pain then. "finish what you started and I'll get you any dress you want"

I sat up and started to unbutton my shirt, as he raised his eyebrow. I was upping the game from what he thought I was offering.

I shrugged my shoulders with a smile, "well, I will need shoes…"


	8. Chapter 8

The morning rise of the twin suns of Arkansis was spectacular, bathing the capital city and Hux's property' in golden light softening the hard lines of both. Standing on the balcony of my room and staring back at the house I realised that Hux had a definite talent for understatement. Where I was from a property was a two room shack on a patch of scrub land. This was a mansion; room after room of Imperial marble and statues. The result was grandeur without warmth, much like the people who had greeted us when we had arrived off the shuttles from the Finalizer, in dock two planets away.

Hux had already left for early morning meetings to consolidate his standing within the First Order and I had stayed to enjoy a lazy breakfast and have some much needed time alone. The Finalizer was a huge ship, thousands calling it their home and it gave very little space for privacy, or indeed fresh air.

My heart sank when I saw a woman, who upright bearing did not betray her years walk through the door of our chamber. I was tempted to tell her to go but as she came nearer I realised she did not look like a servant to be dismissed. Sighing I went to greet her.

"You are Dana?" he words were clipped and precise, her accent the very mirror of Hux's.

I nodded warily and she circled me, taking in my slightly disheveled appearance. Expecting a morning in peace, except to view some dresses for the evening I had gone for relaxed attire. It now felt like a mistake, although I chastised myself for letting this stranger get to me so easily.

"Well, you most certainly are not an officer of the First Order, not with that bearing, no matter what they say" she stopped in front of me and surveyed my face and figure appraisingly. I was waiting for her to open my mouth to check whether I still had all my own teeth, like a trader buying a herd animal. I also wondered who 'they' were.

"And you definitely aren't a courtesan. Attractive but not beautiful enough for that" and your nails are appalling" I shot a look down at my hands, and had to agree as I bit back a sarcastic thanks.

"And you are?" I asked, finally losing my patience.

"My name is Frisama, Armitage asked me to come to help get you ready for tonight. Oh well, I've always liked a challenge"

My expression obviously suggested that that answer hadn't quite sufficed, so with a huff she continued

"I have known since Armitage was a baby and he was brought here by his father to be brought up in his wife's household. Until they left, that is." The memory seemed to trouble her.

"I was told you require clothing for the dinner tonight. I have selected some items to show you" she clicked her fingers and instantly a procession of slaves came into the room, each holding up a dress for my delectation.

"The first five are to the current style in Arkansis at the moment" she said wrinkling her nose in disgust, I couldn't blame her. In the brightest of rainbow shades, with ruffles and details galore. Frisama seemed relieved when I declined.

"And these?" I think my expression of horror was clear enough for her to interpret. Just as I was envisioning an evening wearing my black wool uniform she clicked her fingers once more time. In walked one woman carrying a dress that she laid on the bed.

I had to fight back tears as I looked at her in delight. It was perfect. Floor length, made of some kind of silk that shimmered in the light bringing depth to its blackness. High halter neck top that wrapped to the hip where the dress was split down to the floor. It fitted perfectly, sexy without being over the top and completely unlike anything that any other guest would be wearing she assured me.

"You'll look like the perfect consort for a General. Simple shoes and only a little jewellery I think" she passed me a leather case, dismissing the slaves.

"Armitage wants you to wear these"

The black box contained the most beautiful earrings I had ever seen, red stones that seemed to glow with inner light. They could only be rubies from Corbos, incredibly rare and impossibly expensive.

"They were his grandmothers" Speechless, I looked up and caught Frisama's solemn expression.

"Those who know about these things will note the earrings and know the statement his is making. Those that don't, don't matter. No, they won't like you because you aren't from one of the old Imperial families, but they are so inbred these days they are either imbeciles or barren." she sneered, "They have always held the fact he was illegitimate against him, until now he is so powerful that they dare not."

"Armitage didn't tell me how he found you, and I really don't want to know. Where you're from is not important, but whether …" she faltered, and settled herself on a nearby couch, her face betraying a sudden weariness.

"His father was cruel, and whatever you may have heard, he deserved everything that happened to him. But it has shaped Armitage. He has known little kindness and trusts very few. He will not show weakness, he has been taught that emotion is weakness, this may not make him the easiest man to be with - although you do seem to have made it this far" I bit back a laugh at the understatement of the year.

"But whatever you do, don't ever underestimate him." Her gaze was piecing and I almost recoiled from it's intensity. In my usual way, I deflected with a joke.

"Is this the same script you give to all of his women that you meet?"

"There have been no other women"

As I walked down the long stairs to group of men waiting below in the foyer of Hux's house, I was gratified with admiring looks from Hux's staff and Captain Peavey. Even Opan looked like he didn't have immediate plans to kill me. Most men would have complemented their partner's on their looks, Hux wasn't most men. His face unreadable he simply kissed my outstretched hand, his gaze penetrating as our eyes met. I knew how wound up he was with stress, he was taking a huge gamble; even Opan didn't know the full extent of his plans or my role in them.

The assembly house that had graciously offered to host the dinner was the finest in the city, another marbled testament to the power of the First Order. A series of chambers allowed one to process through the building, reaffirming old friendships, making new allegiances. The General as the highest ranked officer on the planet was treated with all deference, and as usual a little fear. I could see him visibly relax as it became clearly apparent that even on the planet of his birth, and even though he was considerable younger than the men he commanded, he was acknowledged as the leader of the First Order. No one mentioned Kylo Ren's name.

Gently steered towards another group of uniformed men, Captain Opan suddenly decided to take on the role of social butterfly and began to introduce the group to us. I had got used to smiling charmingly while being either introduced as an officer on the Finalizer, or once awkwardly by Hux himself as his 'companion'.

"And of course you know Admiral Dresus from the Conqueror. You may also remember Officer Loe who is on secondment from your ship" I gave Opan a hard stare, what was he up to?

The Admiral was a big man, with a friendly face, but his eyes looked at me in slight confusion, the smile frozen on his lips.

"I never forget a beautiful face but I can't for the moment place you, Officer Loe?" I glared again at Opan who was avoiding my eyes. Very clever, trying to catch me out in the lie Hux had constructed. To hurt me, or a bruised ego that Hux had done something without his knowledge? It didn't matter, it actually served my ends well. I returned my attention to the Admiral, lifting my empty glass in regret.

"Admiral, I've just finished a lovely glass of something, but have no idea what else I should try, and you look like someone who would be able to advise me perfectly. You see I've never been to Arkansis before and have no idea about any of the local specialities, would you be a darling and give me some advice?"

Chest swelling, he took my arm and we walked to the bar. Once there I touched his arm and whispered conspiratorially in his ear.

"Admiral, I have a little confession that I didn't want Captain Opan to overheard" my eyes downcast, looking up through my lashes, I tried for innocent and slightly ashamed.

"I, well, I mean we, wondered if you would play along with a little subterfuge. You see, the General wished me to accompany him on the Finalizer, and he thought it more ...appropriate for me to be there in the capacity of an officer, rather than as…" I left the word unsaid, letting him fill in the gap.

"You're his mistress?!" Dresus almost choked on his drink in shock. I nodded as demurly as a mistress could, I suppose. Dresus beamed at me.

"Good man, I didn't think he had it in him, so ambitious, so driven that boy… so like his father in that way, but I hope not in others" his expression turned grim for a moment before returning to his usual good humour "Of course, I'm more than happy to play along with your little 'game'" he smirked. "And I must remember to congratulate him on his good taste".

Returning to our party, garish drink in hand, Hux looked at my quizzically.

"Loe and I were just talking about the old days on the Conqueror, good to catch up!. Hux, we'll speak later?" Dresus turned to leave, very clearly winked at Hux as he walked away in search of new company.

Hux grabbed my arm and whispered urgently in my ear.

"What on earth did you say to him?"

"That I was your mistress, and you had made up a little white lie to get me on your ship which is why he didn't recognise me."

Hux spluttered, "He's the biggest gossip in the fleet, everyone will know in minutes."

"I know" I beamed at him. He glared at me.

"Look, Kylo Ren is a psychotic manic, frightening, unapproachable, completely alien to these men. But you, you have the lineage, the training, the experience. You're ambitious, ruthless all which the first order love but now the falliabilty that they can relate too. It makes you one of them, someone they understand. Trust me"

"My father…"

"You are not your father" looking deep in his eyes, trying to combat the darkness I saw there.

"I'm off to take a turn around the rooms" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, giving Opan a winning smile as I left, just to rub in his failure.

Yet another set of ornate doors lead to a huge chamber, set in the middle with a grand table set for dinner, surrounded by small groups of guests talking. The men, and some women, in uniform huddled together like crows appearing almost discomforted by the brightly dressed partners and spouses who were interspersed amongst them. I drifted towards a group of women, elegant with dresses and headwear that would have shamed any bird of paradise. Helping myself to a drink from a passing waiter, one of the younger ladies smiled in greeting so I stayed.

"What an unusual dress!, black, so martial! I would never had tried to wear anything like that, black can be so unflattering" I smiled, not entirely sure that had been a compliment.

"Are you new? So many new faces here tonight, although of course there is one we are all looking out for!" she smiled conspiratorially to her friends. I feigned ignorance, and she continued, obviously relishing the role of society gossip.

"The General! Hux, has apparently brought his mistress. Who would have guessed, we always thought he was married to the fleet? I mean lucky woman, but I hope she knows what's she's getting herself into with that family." The group laughed.

"Anyway, so nice he's found himself a distraction before he finds someone more appropriate to marry"

"Not from one of the Imperial families I take it?!" asked one of her companions, bundled up in bright green ruffles.

"No, she's from who knows where. Well, his father always had a soft spot for the lower classes, if you know what I mean. She's apparently being on his ship for months, pretending to be an officer, can you imagine" she tittered

"I am intrigued by what she looks like, my husband said she was very attractive, but what does he know. I'm thinking cheap and with large assets, like all common women who attract a military man. She won't keep him for long." another chimed in.

"I wonder how she met him?" a quiet woman in vivid lilac who shot Hux an appreciative glance.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

"I heard she tied had him to a chair" I offered, to their confused looks. "Please excuse me" my smile fixed, I walked directly over to where Hux was standing with two men I didn't know and put my arm on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Could you please turn around and give one of your sneery smiles to a group of ladies over by the window." and kissed his cheek.

"That 'sneery' smile is how I smile" he muttered, but did as I asked. I smiled charmingly over to the group as they grew visibly pale. The one in green dropped her glass, the sound reverberating through the vaulted room. Hux gave me another of his 'what have you been up to looks'.

"Let's just say, I think you can be guaranteed the support of their husbands. In fact I think they will do whatever you want them to, their wives will insist."

Seated at a immense table, Hux at the head and me much lower down, I had a chance to relax. The dinner was lovely, the food ornate, the conversation at the table helped by being placed next to a young Captain from a star destroyer whose good looks matched his humour and charm. But ever so often, I'd look up to see Hux at the head of the table staring at me in a way that brought heat between my legs, in the way a good looking officer never would.

When the men excused themselves after dinner, I left the party and returned to our house. There was only a certain amount of fake smiling I could do in any one evening, and I thought Frisama had secretly wished to torture me with the shoes that she'd found for me. Rubbing my sore feet, I remembered how I had earned them while back on the Finaliser and smiled.

It was late when Hux returned, but I was still up, the events of the day, and thoughts of tomorrow keeping me awake.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" as always, his mood was hard to read.

"I did, I think the evening was a complete success"

"I agree, I think I have the backing I need. But, I saw you at dinner, trying to win me support were you, one good looking young officer at a time?" Jealousy glowed in his eyes.

"You know me, I'll do anything I can do to help" I purred, knowing that denial would be pointless, and that I was more than happy to play this game.

"I think it might be time to remind you of an important fact that you may have forgotten" he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet from the chair I had been sitting.

"Such as?"

"That you belong to me" his grabbed my chin and kissed me hard, teasing me with his tongue, and then gently biting my bottom lip.

"That you are mine. Lie on the bed."

I did as I was told, smoothing my dress under me, already growing wet. A sudden thought occurred to me as he stalked towards me.

"Watch the dressl!" damn. Hux pulled the wrap dress apart, ripping buttons and fabric alike.

"I'll get you another one. I'll get you a thousand. Spread your legs" he growled with lust as he saw i wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Taking off his jacket and shirt, he mesmerized me with his gaze, his eyes dark with desire. He slide onto the bed in front of me, his hands pushing my legs further apart. DIpping his head to my core I arched my back, my cunt already aching to be possessed by him. I could feel his tongue enter me, followed by his fingers, slipping deep into my wetness. The sensation of him licking me slowly from the bottom of my slit to my clit, flicking it slowly with his tongue, completely undoes me and I find myself begging for him to fuck me.

Lifting his head, Hux shook his head in disapproval.

"No talking" and lifted the fingers that had just been inside me to suck. Then he returned to his devil's work - licking, sucking, plunging his long fingers in and out of me, my hands balling the sheets, until I felt my climax ripping out of me with scream that would wake the dead.

He chuckled as he slid up my body to kiss me again, my juices on his lips, his hair messed up from my hands. My breasts became his next target, as he took my nipple in his mouth and suckled on it, not breaking eye contact with me until I groaned and arched my back. He's playing a game, waiting for me to break, but I don't. He turned his attention to my other nipple, but this time using his hand to tease the my bud and then using the tips of his fingers to roll it gently. I inwardly curse him, frightened that if I demand out loud what I want, he'll stop. The bastard had done it before.

Finally he gave me what I needed, his cock sliding home inside me as I wrapped my legs around his arse, driving him deeper into me, grounding my mound against him as my pleasure built again.

"You belong to me" he growled into my hair and his thrusts became harder and more urgent and we came together, his seed flooding me. We laid like that, intertwined, the heavy weight of him making me feel safe as we wait for our breathing to slow. I softly kissed his face and neck, as we parted and then curled around each other, sleepy now. If this was ownership, I was willing to be owned.

The middle of the night. A knock at the door, Hux blearily turning on a light by the bed as I grumble at the intrusion.

"Sorry to wake you Sir, but we have just apprehended someone we think may be a Resistance operative. We believe he was trying to send a signal off planet but we managed to stop him. We thought you may be interesting in ...talking to him" Even with my eyes filled with sleep I could tell that the officer was very obviously trying not to look at the naked woman in the General's bed.

"Thank you officer. I'll come now, just give me a moment to dress"

Hux turned to me and kissed my forehead gently.

"Stay here, sleep, I may be some time"

I try and go back to sleep but fail. Sounds from below drifted up through the open french doors. Wrapping a sheet around me I went out onto the balcony, the night air warm and fragrant with the scent of unknown blooms.

Screaming, the sound of someone being dragged away from the courtyard below "The Resistance will never give in, long live the Rebel Alliance!… " he sounded young, passionate in his defiance, despite his evident pain. Another voice, shouting, perhaps Hux's and the sound of a series of muffled blows reached me.

I felt something building inside me, something uncomfortable that I didn't want to examine. I breathed out, and I imagined it floating on the wind, over the rooftops towards the distant sea. I closed the french doors and went back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Pressed against Hux's chest, wool coat rough against my cheek, his arms around me, his head lowered to mine. We'd just had a communication that Kylo was on the move, possibly back to the First Order home docks, near to where we were based. We had to start now.

"Look, I've been thinking, with the support I have from the First Order..." he whispered into my hair. We were alone, in his room, but even there paranoia about being overheard made us careful. The stakes were too high.

I shook my head, I'd give my soul to not go. Except for two reasons: It could put me in direct danger from Kylo if he found me, and secondly, as much as I would have liked to agree with Hux, we needed the Resistance to make this plan work. And I was the only way to get that to happen.

"We stick to the plan. For a military strategist you sure have no concept of " I was planning an insult that was cut off as his hand lifted my chin and I felt his lips soft on mine.

"If that arsehole Poe…" he stopped, and from his face it was obvious that he was worried about me, but weakness was still hard for him.

"Remember, if you don't come back to me I will tear the galaxy apart to find you. If you don't come back. If you betray me…" his voice harder, that was the Hux I knew. I stroked his cheek and kissed him back, trying not to think that may be the last time I saw him.

I forced myself to walk away, tears filling my eyes as I walked down the corridors to the waiting shuttle "I love you too"

Back on the Finalizer I went in search of Captain Opan's quarters.

"What shall I wear, what do escaped First Order prisoners wear?" I asked, indicating that my First Order Uniform might not be the best idea for the journey I was about to take.

"Their own clothes until we kill them" his voice conveyed a sneer Hux would have approved of, proudly highlighting the might of the First Order war machine.

I sighed, well that was useful. My own clothes were long gone, Hux had seen to that with my blade - which I still missed. He'd given me his as a replacement, now strapped to my forearm; monomolecular. Sharp, deadly; better than jewellery.

"I found you these" Opan threw a bundle of clothes, mostly leather, apparently clean or at least washed since the last person had no longer required them. I'd look like a Kanjiklub member, but I'd worn worse. I motioned for him to turn around while I changed, and struggled into them. After months of black and wool the leather was a nice feel and the fit almost perfect. The idea that Opan had been looking at my body that closely to guess my size was not to be dwelt on.

Once I was ready, Opan turned and began to circle me, his eyes narrowed, sizing me up, silent. I'd told I Hux I wanted Opan to be the one to execute this piece of the plan, I was slightly changing my mind.

"You've never liked me, I know. Why?" given I was about to leave it seemed like a good time to ask. I always liked to know why people disliked me, gave me a nice list of things not to change about myself.

"I don't like complications. I don't like unknowns. I don't like women who think they can spread their legs and men will do anything to keep them" at least he was honest.

"Oh, I see, touchy subject. Bad romantic past eh?" he didn't laugh

"And I don't like people who I don't understand"

"Surely a woman never wants to be easy to understand?" he didn't reply. I sighed,

"So, just so I'm clear, you don't like me?"

"It's not personal, but your presence put Hux into a dangerous position. It still might. If I had had my choice I would have thrown you out the airlock the moment you arrived, but it wasn't my choice"

For which I was pleased. I suspected my interrogation technique wouldn't have worked on him, although frankly with his looks, it wouldn't have been an option.

Now Opan had started talking, he seemed unwilling to stop.

"Theft, slider, good family but bad childhood. Worse friends. No known political affiliations, apart from your little dabble with the Resistance "

Shrugging in agreement I had to admit it seemed a reasonable summary.

"You dealt nicely with the Unamo situation, and your story on Arkansis played nicely with her death as suicide. Death due to a broken heart after Hux took you as his mistress. Nice thinking there" my smile faded.

"Don't"

Opan looked at me quizzically, eyebrow raised.

"You're being squeamish about one death, but I know for a fact you have killed before. And, do you know how many billions of people Hux has killed? Would kill for the First Order?"

"I don't like other people paying for my mistakes"

"Is that what Hux is, a mistake?"

"I didn't say that. There was no other way, but …" time to change the subject.

"Anyway, I thought you are Hux's right hand man, supposed to be his friend?" trying to turn the conversation away from my one regret.

"Hux doesn't have friends" Opan said simply.

"He had Phasma"

He laughed "Like I said, Hux doesn't have friends, he has staff" another circle around me "But he does have you, why?"

He was a man who controlled his emotions, it was his trade, but I could still sense his curiosity. I confused him. If I had been just after power, why put myself in jeopardy for Hux when I could get him to install me as his mistress on some lush planet, safe and warm instead? If I had really just wanted to kill him, I could have done it ages ago or just left after Hux was attacked. But to stand at his side to take Kylo down?. No, he didn't understand me.

"Have you ever been in love Opan?" he immediately replied with the obvious counterpunch

"Have you?"

Laughing, I walked up to him, until it was uncomfortable for us both.

"Fuck you". I didn't owe him an explanation, I didn't owe anyone anything.

"Why are we doing this now?" I was tired, my nerves already on edge with what I knew was coming.

"Because you'll either be executed by the Resistance, and be dead. Or betray him, and be dead. I don't do loose ends. I tidy up messes. Maybe someone else will tidy you up for me or I'll do it. Either way…"

Well, that was an encouraging assessment of my future. But maybe he was right, and maybe I should take the one chance to tell someone why I was with Hux; and maybe after my death Opan could pass it on. If he gave a shit. I blinked back tears that had threatened to come.

"You want to know why? Well, here you go - but if you tell anyone while I'm still breathing then I'll come back and pull your guts out through your anus" Opan gave a grim smile

"Because he's the most powerful man in the galaxy but ..he needed me. I've been wanted before, but needed? Not like that. And, he was willing to trust me, and weirdly that made me want to be someone who, at long last, could be trusted." Fuck, it sounded so stupid when you said it out loud.

Opan didn't laugh, or sneer. There was something in his eyes, and I would have killed him if it had been pity.

"Start" I needed to get this over with, and it couldn't be worse than the fucking psychoanalysis.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Just try not to enjoy it too much"

Opan eyed my face appraisingly and then backhanded me. The pain was instant, hot, the blood already welling up from a cut on my cheek. I caught my breath.

"Again"


	10. Chapter 10

Some pilots loved the calm and solitude of hyperspace, watching suns slip by, I wasn't one of them. The shuttle they had found me for was comfortable, better than anything I had ever owned - just like the clothes though, no longer required by the previous owner since they had come into contact with the First Order.

It was going to take 12 hours at hyperspeed to get where I needed to go, so I spent the time checking weapons, double checking coordinates and codes while I still had the chance. Felt like running and throwing up all at the same time, but I always felt like this before something kicked off; sick with fear but pulsing with adrenaline. I found myself thinking of Hux, and immediately cursing myself for doing it. Focus, that's what I needed, and thinking of Hux pushing me up against his bedroom wall, my clothes discarded on the floor… fuck. Well, it really wasn't going to help. The one good thing about space is no one can hear you swear at yourself.

Swooping over lush green forests and copper lakes, the shuttle settled down into what looked a lot like a building site.

What had been the a huge castle bedecked with a massive statue of its owner and bedecked with flags looked like a giant's half built building set with massive stone littered about. Very carefully I walked down a track to the large makeshift wooden building in what used to be the main hall. Pushing open the heavy wooden door I was met by the familiar smell over unwashed bodies, old booze and aggression. It smelt like home.

The place was busy, being demolished by the First Order wasn't going to stop a steady flow of customers to this place. No one gave me a second glance walking in; it had always been the kind of place where you kept yourself to yourself, and there was only one person I had any interest in seeing. And there she was, as always, behind the bar, keeping her watchful eyes on her domain.

"Dana, now here is a surprise" for a small woman, she had always had a loud voice. Her tone was mocking, but her eyes behind her enormous lens were kind. She bustled out from behind the bar and I knelt down to give her a hug. Maz Kanata had always been tiny, but she felt especially delicate. It had been a rough few years.

"How are repairs going? And the unions?" I asked, she brushed away my concerns. You didn't get to be a thousand years old without learning to roll with the punches she'd always told me.

"And you? Those bruises tell a story I think?" Her face was concerned, kind. It was too much.

To her surprise, and mine, I burst into tears.

"Bar's closed, everyone out!"Maz shouted, and dutifully, if slightly grumpily, they left. She patted a chair.

"Sit. Talk. Drink"

Told my story, well a story, finishing with a long gulp of my Raava. So much nicer than that horrible Tarine tea Hux was always trying to get me to drink.

Over the rim of my glass I could see that Maz had adjusted her lens, sharpening her focus on me, my discomfort growing.

"Well, I wouldn't like to bet how much of what you just told me was true" she said shrewdly.

"But the love. The love, that at least was real. And the guilt." she adjusted her lens again and I had realised that I had been holding my breath.

"For the memory of your mother, I'll organise a meeting with a Resistance contact, they can decide whether to trust you or not." she patted my hand, and then poured me another glass.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"You know me" I laughed, but she didn't smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of"

Ignoring the resentful glares from the dispossessed customers lurking outside in the rubble, taking care find and make eye contact with a dour looking Sakiyan, I walked back to the shuttle to wait.

Lying half asleep on the couch, I heard a knock and peered through shuttle's monitor to see an hooded, cloaked figure. They raised their head to look directly into the small camera above the door and lowered the hood. Familiar dark eyes and curls greeted me. It was Poe.


	11. Chapter 11

Convincing Poe was a doddle. On the shuttle, his fingers traced the cut down my cheek, his touch gentle, voice concerned. Always keen to be the hero, there to help, make it better. He'd agree to my plan, his guilt for me having been lost in the First Order for so long written plain on his features.

"Tell me what happened. How did you survive, how did you escape?"

"I, I can't talk about it yet…I did what I needed to do to survive" Which was mostly true. I thought about how much relied on this plan working and tears welled up "I need to tell you something, you need to tell the Resistance, there's something terrible coming"

The plan was simple. Correction, the plan as I told Poe and his Resistance cell was simple. It was just a matter of getting them to believe me and do what I needed them to do. Which I did, convincingly.

Unfortunately, that hadn't stopped it going completely tits up once on Kessell.

I'd followed Poe to the Resistance ship Ackbar and his team, rigged up a connection for the datapad I'd 'stolen', and told my tale. Looking around the small group I recognised one or two of the old faces, including Connix, a blonde woman who had been around before I left with Hux. Her expression wasn't friendly.

"I managed to escape with this. It shows the plans for a First Order installation on the planet Kessell. The planet was formerly a spice mining operation but that closed down some years ago. This was what they are doing now."

I hoped the diagrammatics and pictures would tell a thousand words. It was pretty terrifying stuff - chemical stores, pictures of prisoners who had been test subjects. It turned my stomach and I been truly horrified when Hux had shown it to me and only slightly reassured when he told me that it has been started by a First Order scientist but then abandoned as it didn't work. Well, it worked, but just not as well as they had hoped; it couldn't wipe out an entire planet fast enough. So the project and planet had been abandoned for years. But that's not what I told the Resistance. I needed them on Kessell.

"It's chemical warfare. It's been developed over the last few years but is now ready to go into full supply and shipment in weeks." There was silence in the room.

"It doesn't need a death star, or a star killer to attack a planet, it can be released at atmosphere level by any adapted vessel. It enters the atmosphere and can kill any living being at low concentration levels."

"And does Kylo Ren, the new Supreme Leader, know about this or is this one of Hux's pet projects" Connix asked. It was an interesting question.

"It was Ren's idea to bring forward production. Look, from what I know its 30 days till the shipments start, but in 2 weeks there is a change of all personnel at the base. They use slave labour of course, and they have a regular schedule of 'renewal' of employees." And disposal of the old ones, according to what I had learnt from First Order files on similar planets.

"It will be the most vulnerable time to attack"

Will such a compelling case put forward, and I assume Poe vouching for me, he got permission from high command to go ahead with the raid.

As I keep saying, the plan had been simple. Get the Resistance to Kessell by a certain time, which would then alert the FIrst Order to move into position. Kylo Ren would be alerted to our position on the ground and swoop in for a ground attack as he'd been told that our compound was underground and therefore an air assault would be ineffective. The moment he landed, First Order fighters and canon fire from a star destroyer would take him out.

And us, the Resistance? Very kindly Poe hadn't taken my monomolecular blade which I had hidden in a boot. A gift from Hux, it was only sharp but also had a cloaked tracker in the hilt. So in theory the First Order could track our true position, actually a few hundred clicks away and not bomb us. Except some fucker did, taking out one of our shuttles leaving half of our squad on the ground, while the other half escaped and I got asked some very difficult questions.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. We were supposed to land, scout and then realise what I had known along, that the mines and research facilities had been abandoned long ago. Meanwhile our presence would lure Kylo to the surface, at another facility some distance from us where he would be bombed out of existence. From the explosions we'd seen in the distance, that part of the plan at least looked like it had worked.

Ackbar comms had alerted Poe to First Order ships, and we'd run back to the shuttles, only for the bombs to start falling on us. Most had got away, but leader Poe had held back for the last shuttle that had exploded in flames in front of us. We'd taken cover in a small underground storage bunker, with only one way in or out. We were trapped.

Poe and his people were understandably furious. I'd expected some anger about why there was actually no chemical weapons plant, but then when they started bombing us even Poe lost his calm and his trust in me.

I could only try and lie my way out.

"I didn't know! This must be why they let me escape, I'm so sorry. They must have set the whole thing up. I'm so fucking stupid" My tears came easily enough. That last sentiment was true, I had been.

I was expendable. I'd always been expendable and I had just been to stupid to see it. Opan had seen it, even in his way, tried to warn me by reminding me who Hux truly was. Maybe Opan was even leading this attack, another mess to clear up on his to-do-list. A loose end to cut away.

All the fight went out from me, it felt like the floor had fallen out from under me. Just the ache of pain and humiliation for being so deceived. I'd known Hux was ruthless, ambitious, a killer and had looked the other way and blanked it from my mind because it suited me to do so. My desire for him had overcome it all. The cries of the Resistance spy caught on Arkansis came echoing back; his panicked voice voice shouting defiance into the night. He'd been smart enough to know what was coming, unlike me.

Poe's voice dragged me out of my stupor.

"Fuck, FUCK, what do we do now?" This was the man who had always been so confident, so cocky. What had I done?

There were eight of us, with only a blaster pistol each, except me of course, I'd been disarmed the moment it was clear that the chemical factory didn't exist and that my plan was a sham.

The bombing outside had stopped, silence. We all knew what came next, the First Order didn't leave survivors. We had no way to get off the planet. The Resistance ship, the Ackbar, would have to jump soon before it caught the attention of the First Order fleet. Even if the Resistance tried a rescue mission we didn't have enough people to hold off the stormtroopers before they would arrive, and the rescue party would get picked off by TIE fighters before they ever got to us.

Poe had taken my blaster, but the attack on our position had at least convinced him for the moment that I had been played as much as them, or, at the very least the First Order considered me expendable. No, I corrected myself, Hux considered me expendable.

Connix rounded on me.

"I knew you had sold us out, all this bullshit of a chemical weapon and now the FIrst Order is coming to wipe us out. Bitch!" I flinched as she raised her hand to slap me, Poe holding her arm. Looking into his eyes I expected to see the usual Poe, kindness, humour, instead I found cold anger.

"You sold us out, I trusted you, I felt guilty I had let you get on that shuttle with Hux, and you sold us out. Who leads their friends into a fucking trap?" he spat

"I didn't know. They played me as much as you. Maybe that I why I got away in the first place, they used me to set a trap…" I heard my voice break with guilt

"Bullshit, you're on their side, you've always been on their side, and I've been too blind to see it. I should kill you right now for what you've done."

"What did they offer you to sell us out?" Connix stared at me "It would be nice to know, given I'm about to die for whatever it was. Money? Your freedom?" she laughed bitterly "How's that worked out for you?" her anger boiling up

I couldn't answer.

"Did you really think they would let you walk free?" Poe walked over to us, his tone mocking.

If I told them the real answer they would have laughed themselves stupid. And then shot me.

My voice was quiet. "This wasn't the deal, I didn't agree to this, We were only supposed to be the bait, not the target"

"What do you mean 'bait'?"

"To lure Kylo Ren to the planet, and kill him. Short range attacks don't work on force-user, too easy for them to influence the mind of the assassin, but an attack from long range, ostensibly aimed at another enemy, he would have never had spotted it."

"Why the fuck does the First Order want to kill it's own leader?" asked Poe

"Have you ever met him?" I laughed without humour

"So, they have killed their Supreme Leader and now they are cleaning up the job. Fuck. " Connix sobbed, slumping against the wall.

Fuck indeed.

"And Hux wins. He gets to be the Supreme Leader of the First Order" Poe said tonelessly, watching me closely. I nodded.

"We've got company!" We'd stationed one of our men by the front door. A blaster shot, a cry, silence. The heavy booted crunch of boots echoed down the corridor towards us.

The sound of side doors opened "Clear". The door of our room shook. "This one is locked Sir"

A crash as it was blown in, and in that instant Poe made a decision based on instinct and grabbed me from behind and put a blaster to my neck.

"Let's find out just how expendable you really are" he hissed as stormtroopers entered the room in battle formation. Connix and the others had drawn their weapons, but we were outgunned and outnumbered.

"Drop your weapons" shouted the a red shouldered stormtrooper.

"You first or she dies" said Poe, nodding towards the pistol at my head.

And then, he was there. He didn't even glance at me.

"Now here is a surprise General l Hugs" drawled Poe, as I winced at the nickname.

"What do we owe for this personal visit. Is it because you want your property back?'"

Hux still didn't look at me. But he was here. The question was why. Make sure the clean up job was done thoroughly, or could I let myself hope…

"You are surrounded, surrender before I wipe the ground with you and your Resistance scum" his tone was clipped, sneering.

"As I recall you once used a hostage to escape our hospitality, you can't deny us the chance to do the same. Oh, the irony, that it's the same hostage too" Poe laughed mirthlessly.

"You appear to be mistaken" his gaze moving to me for a second before it returned to Poe "This woman means nothing to me" Hux's tone was dismissive.

"Really?" the pistol dug into my neck harder. "Let us walk out of here, get us a shuttle, or I mean it, she dies right now"

I finally looked into Hux's face, and he caught my gaze. Without a question I knew why he was there, the same look was in his eyes as that day in his room after Kylo had attacked him. The same fear of loss in his eyes.

I had one chance. Muscle memory was my friend - I bent down, blade out of boot, sliced back, Poe stumbled back and as I launched myself down into a roll and on my feet, Hux grabbed me.

"Take Poe, kill the rest" Hux turned, his arms around me, to leave.

"No! No" I disentanged myself from him. "No, you have Poe, leave them" I could see he was about to argue. "Please". I won't stop them from hating me, but I couldn't have their deaths on my conscience as well. I wasn't that person. I wasn't Opan.

"Fine. Do what she says. Move out". I didn't look back.

The eyes of the crew, professional to the last and a credit to their training, followed me curiously when I returned to the Finaliser with Hux. The whole fleet was now Hux's though; the attack had been successful, Kylo's body had been found.

The news that Kylo was dead had already spread to this ship at least. The fact that Hux was accompanied someone they had thought was a fellow officer, then rumoured to be his mistress and now wearing rather bloody civilian clothes was a mystery they would put aside for another day.

Opan and Peavey greeted as we landed, Opan using the title that Hux would soon assume, Supreme Leader of the First Order.

We didn't speak of the Resistance, they could wait. I didn't want to think of Poe or what awaited him.

On the way to his quarters Hux told me that an enthusiastic officer on the Conqueror had seen our heat signature on his monitors and launched an attack without Admiral Dresus's authorisation. Not Opan, not Hux.

"I need to go and …" he started, his face concerned. There was an awkwardness between us.

"It's fine" I smiled. It wasn't, but I needed time to clean up. Time to think. Time to cry and time to work out what the fuck I did now.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing by the window, staring, watching suns and systems slip by in hyperspace, the room in almost darkness

Wrapped in a dressing gown, silken. I assumed it had been left on the bed for me. Finally feeling clean, at least on the outside.

I heard the main door slide open, but I didn't turn.

The sound of him walking up behind me, like so many months before on that first day.

"I think I need to go, to not be here..." I couldn't look at him, but I had to say it, and I had to say it now, before he touched me, before he made me want him again.

"Why?" I could feel him close behind me, but not touching, his reflection in the window, taller, overshadowing me.

"I thought you had ordered the attack. I thought that ... " the words dried up. Fuck. I tried again. It was hard to be honest, but I had to try. Had to explain why I had to go, why I couldn't stay with someone I really believed had wanted me dead. Someone who killed millions without thought, someone who was the head of an organisation that made weapons like Kessell. Someone that the Resistance would give their lives to fight. My head ached with it all. Everything that seemed simple before I had left on the mission now seemed so complex.

"I thought I was a loose end. Opan said…"

"Fuck Opan" he wrapped his arms around me, and against my judgement I found myself melting against him.

"I think it's time for a game. You like games don't you?" He whispered in my ear. And I knew I was lost.

"Don't forget, you were the one that started this, back on that Resistance cell you put me in. So, put your hands on the window" he continued, his tone indicating I had little choice.

I shook my head, fighting the feelings already building in me; the joy of realising I had been wrong, and my need.

"I'm Supreme Leader, do as you are told" he commanded.

"I can find some binders somewhere, and I still have the hook in the ceiling if that will help you do what you are told" he didn't sound like he was joking

"Bastard" I growled,

"Hands"

Slowly and grudgingly I placed my palms flat on the window, my gown falling open as my arms left my side. I was naked underneath, my nipples hardening from the cool air and the knowledge of what I hoped was to come.

"So, this is an interrogation" he whispered into my ear "You remember what one of those is don't you?"Oh gods, I remembered the last two times we'd had one of those...

"I was trying to have a conversation with you" I complained with no conviction. A conversation where I got to say… already I couldn't quite remember as his breath on my neck and the warmth of him melted my core. Something about leaving.

"No, you were trying to tell me what spending weeks with the Resistance had made you think, but give me a chance to give my side of the story. Trust me, and if you want to leave afterwards, I'll give you a shuttle, whatever you want. You know I'm a man of my word?" I nodded.

"So, first question, have I ever lied to you?" He pulled my hair away from my neck and softly dropped a kiss on my shoulder sending a shiver down my spine

"No"

"Have I ever hurt you?" His fingers traced down the other side of my neck, pushing the gown off my shoulders. Another kiss as the gown pooled at our feet.

"No" I could feel my excitement building.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" Both his hands stroking down my arms, down to my hips and up my sides to cup my breasts.

"Yes" I murmured, as I tried to control my breathing, my body immediately responding to the rough feel of his palms on me.

"Did you believe me?" His thumbs began to rub circles around both my nipples

"Yes" it was more a moan than a word that escaped from my mouth

"Do you believe me now?" His fingers teasing me, tweaking, pulling and rubbing until both of my nipples were in perfect agony and I could feel myself wet and hungry for him.

"Yes" another moan,

"Did you betray me?" one of his hands slide down my stomach and between my legs to gently stroke along my folds as I spread my legs for him

"No!" Both hands still moving on my body until it took all my willpower not to take my hands off the window and force his fingers into me

"Good girl, so... have i ever betrayed you?" slowly, every so slowly he entered me, two fingers penetrating me, as his thumb rubbed my clit, already so swollen and sensitive.

"No" Oh god it was good, my whole body was on fire and I pressed back onto him and felt how hard he was for me in return.

"So why did you think that i ordered the attack on you? Because the Rebel scum told you that's who I was. Or because of who you knew me to be?"

"Don't" I whimpered as his fingers kept up their assault of me, and I tried desperately to push up, to grind myself onto him. Above the pleasure, the need, a sudden burst of confusion again. How can I have thought that, why had it seemed so possible then but now...

"Turn around, look at me" Fuck he was beautiful, his hair falling forward on his face, his cheeks flushed. He pushed me against the window, pulling his trousers down, freeing his erection. He pushed inside me in one slow glorious thrust, his hands under my butt, lifting me, opening me. I feel deliciously full, content.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him hard against me, the warmth of him so delicious compared to the cool window at my back. He grabbed me back, pulling me even closer. He was buried so deep that I could no longer tell where I ended and he started.

"What you told Opan was true, I do need you, I will always need you. Without you I am nothing. I I want you in my bed and by my side". Our breathing was laboured as we both neared our peak.

I'm going to kill that Rancor-faced bastard next time I see him I thought. But I didn't want to think of Opan now, not with Hux inside me, fucking me with slow powerful thrusts, my world centred on the feeling of him., my core coiled tight like a spring.

"Tell me you'll stay" he kissed me deeply, I met him with equal need, devouring each other as I clenched onto his cock inside me as I felt the pleasure build higher and higher. I couldn't talk, let alone think.

"Hux" I screamed as my body froze, my fingers digging into his back as he chuckled. Then finally I was there, spasms of pure pleasure coursing through me, my cunt clasping down on his cock as I felt him come too, spurting deep inside of me, marking me as his.

"Stay forever" I nodded. Forever.


End file.
